Harry Potter: Explorer Chronicles
by Residentevil654
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but his brother took credit thanks to the manipulations of a certain Headmaster, Harry is left in a Orphanage, where he vanishes at six, Merlin gives him the tools he needs to travel the world and master the art of magic.
1. October 31, 1991

**do not own Harry Potter**

**I am writing this as sort of a rewrite/new version of the Harry Potter chronicles, I have read peoples reviews about it, grammar's lousy, Hayden is too common of a name, more original plots; so I deleted Harry Potter Adventures (I AM SO SORRY) and fused it with this and am experimenting with a new idea. I want to write a ORIGINAL story with ORIGINAL ideas, like the Explorers map, Harry's parents NOT being complete bastards, Less bashing, more adventure, less perfect Harry. Harry's parents wont be featured as much as in the Chronicles where they were in nearly every chapter, this will be Harry centric**

**Basic Story Outline:**

**Harry****- He will be abandoned, but not hated by his parents. He will not be a perfect, God-like, filthy rich, extremely famous, and politically active** **person. He will have money, but it won't be close to the family fortunes of the Potters, Malfoys, or Blacks. He will be very Powerful and smart, but without him hating everyone. He will be HORRIBLE at politics and business, so he won't rule the world and be rich as God. He will mostly adventure and learn magic from a young age. Will be good at Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, Potions and basically every magical subject, but WILL NOT be perfect, **_**(he will have faults, if you would like to PM me with possible faults for Harry then please go ahead) **_**Also Harry is straight, NO SLASH, already have pairings picked out, all straight. (I have nothing against gay people, I just can't write them for some reason) **

**Dumbledore****- Very cliché, Manipulative Dumbledore, will know Harry is the real boy-who-lived but will tell everyone it is Harrison. Won't have much of a active role till later.**

**Lily****- Loving mother forced to abandon her favored child for ten years, She will favor Harry because they have more in common (Like in the Chronicles). But won't appear in too many chapters till much later. Won't have a active role till later**

**James****- Father who loves Harry but prefers Harrison, will not hate Harry, and I hope to avoid bashing. Won't have a active role till later **

**Harrison****- Harry's older twin brother who is believed to be the Boy-Who-lived, he will dislike borderline hate Harry because Lily favors Harry over Harrison, won't be a HUGE brat like in most stories but will be somewhat arrogantly and self-assured. HE will be the oldest and Heir to Potter, which is not common in most stories. He will be good at DADA but no where close to Harry. Won't have a active role till later.**

**Other Characters****: Will have many OC characters but not many will actually appear more then once or twice, some like Bill Donovan will be used later and will become a main character. I plan for Harry to have a sister, but I still need to think of a name for her. **_**(My choices are Glory, Kate, Jessica, or you can suggest a different one, no Rose, it's cliché)**_

**Harry will be left in Orphanage (cliché but must be done for story), run away (More cliché) and meet Merlin (NOT SO Cliché, I think), who will give him the Map (MY IDEA! Probably the best EVER!) and other supplies, like a way to travel, then Harry will travel, help people, Fall in love (WAY WAY LATER), make friends (LATER). **_**If you would like to submit a idea for a adventure then go ahead, I am open to all ideas, it can be anywhere and involve anything, I can find a way to fit it in my story.**_

_**Trying to avoid Clichéness so if any of you people have any ideas feel free to PM me or EMAIL me or whatever. **_

**This first chapter is basically the same as the Harry Potter chronicles, but main storyline will, of course, be different. **

**Chapter 1: Oct. 31ST, 1991**

James and Lily Potter rushed into their rapidly burning cottage. Their determined faces glanced up at the ceiling where the nursery was located when they heard a child's howl. They rushed into the nursery and saw a black silk cloak devoid of any inhabitant on the floor. A whimper drew their eyes to the crib located in the far corner of the boiling room.

It appeared as though the fire had started here and spread throughout the house. However, against all odds, the area surrounding the twins bed was completely untouched. The flames danced around an invisible shield. Harrison the older of the two twins had a large jagged gash in the center of her chest and was the one crying. Harry on the other had was passed out due to magical exhaustion and blood loss from a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Scooping up the two children, James and Lily rushed out of the house as it started falling apart around them. Several cracks echoed around them as Order members and aurors apparated to the front lawn and formed a circle around them with their wands drawn.

"James! Lily! Are you and the kids ok?" called Sirius concern etched in his voice.

"Voldemort's gone!" Stunned silence met James' disbelieving statement.

"I think we should take this to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah," the Potters said together as they looked about at the either excited or uncertain expressions on the crowd's faces.

Using their Order portkeys they disappeared, leaving the silent crowd for a twinkling and colorful office. It looked exactly the same as they remembered it; the portraits of ex-headmasters covered one wall and shiny, twirling objects adorned the shelves. Sitting behind the large desk was Headmaster Dumbledore who looking at them expectantly with bright blue twinkling eyes.

"Ah, now what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Headmaster, he's dead. We reached the house after the wards fell and it was burning. We heard Harrison crying in the nursery so we went up there and on the floor was his robes and you could practically taste the darkness in the air." James explained as his wife still seemed to stunned to talk.

"So the prophecy has come true then?" the aging man asked not really expecting an answer "So which child is it? Here, let me look."

He walked over to Harrison who was still sobbing and sniffing, completely disregarding Harry "You say little Harrison was awake?" they nodded "Well then, I believe the prophecy was talking about Harrison and Harry was simply knocked out due to the magical backlash or was overwhelmed Voldemort's dark magic." Still looking at Harrison Dumbledore continued "This boy will be famous around the world, every child will know his name. However, Voldemort is not completely gone, I'm afraid, so Harrison will require advanced training and lots of care."

"But what about Harry?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, yes. I'm afraid that he will have to be sent to your sister, Lily. She is his closest living relatives and we can explain why when he is older." Answered the elderly wizard.

"No. We can take care of both of them. Just because Harrison defeated Voldemort doesn't mean I will give up our other child," said the red headed witch.

"It's the only way, Lily. Harry could become violent and jealous towards his brother due to all the extra attention Harrison will receive. No, this way he can have a normal life."

Lily looked defeated, she really didn't want to give up Harry. Her son. He was more hers then James. They had the same eyes and even though Harry was a carbon copy of James, she and Harry were more alike in personality. James had always favored Harrison over Harry because Harrison was more outgoing and attention-seeking like James where her little Harry was quiet and intelligent. He always preferred to be read to then play, listen then speak. She knew it was wrong to pick favorites and she loved Harrison, she really did, but Harry was a better child and they had more in common.

Looking to her husband for support she was disappointed as he said, "Lily love, he's right, with the attention and the training Harrison will get, Harry could more then likely get jealous and hurt Harrison when he comes to Hogwarts we will explain to him why we had to do it and he will understand."

"James, we cant just give up our son, our baby, for 10 YEARS especially not to my horse-faced, magic hating sister and you know she will hate him!!" she replied "If we do, he will grow to hate us and who knows what my sister will do to him."

Dumbledore then said "Lily, its the only option we have. He must be with a blood-related family to be truly safe and I promise you when Harry is ten, you will get him back and he will forgive you. You're his parents; he will understand when I give him a full explanation to him on why you had to do this."

Lily frowned even more. She really had no choice; it was her against James and Dumbledore but it doesn't mean she would give in easily. " Dumbledore, you know my sister hates me and magic she will hate Harry too."

To which Dumbledore replied "Lily, I understand your concern but surly your sister would not treat her own nephew like you claim; he's just a child." Lily saw their was nothing more she could do, she couldn't change their minds no matter what she said, but she was not going to be nice about it.

"Fine, Dumbledore, but I want him back before he goes to Hogwarts and so help me god IF I FIND OUT HE WAS MISTREARTED IN ANY WAY I WILL CASTRATE YOU DUMBLEDORE HEADMASTER OR NOT!" she screamed, to which Dumbledore and James both flinched.

Lily then gave Harry to Dumbledore but not before giving her son many hugs, kisses, tears, and 'I love yous.'

After the Potters finally left, Dumbledore looked at the child and thought, _'I regret lying to the Potters but I have no choice. You must grow up where you will be unloved and uncared for, you will grow up unrestrained and looking for guidance, which I will offer to you when you come to Hogwarts. _

His plan was a sound one. He knew Harrison wasn't truly the one to defeat Voldemort. Harry had been unconscious from magical exhaustion and unlike Harrison, Harry's scar was a cursed one. Harry would one day be more powerful then even Dumbledore and he needed control over the boy not just to defeat Voldemort but afterward so he wouldn't be questioned and would not be a threat to Dumbledore or his power. Once Harry came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore would be his ordinary grandfatherly, kind self and gain Harry's trust. And with that he headed out off his office on his way to number 4 Privet Drive Surry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Potter Manor, Somewhere in Scotland_

Lily Potter curled herself up in the large windowsill, listening to the rain bouncing off the glass. It is two days after the attack, despite having woken up mere hours ago, she already had very little energy. The dark weather went well with her mood these days. Nothing could make her smile anymore; it was as if all of the light was missing from her life and she would never be whole again.

Harry, the pride and joy of her life and had looked forward to teaching and watching him grow up was gone. She wouldn't see her baby for nearly ten years; she would miss his first steps and words, his first bouts of accidental magic and wouldn't be able to hold him when he cried after having a nightmare or teach him all about magic. She would miss ten of the most important years of his life because of Dumbledore and Voldemort.

She couldn't wait for the day she would see her baby again when her emerald green eyes met his, these would be the longest years of her life. A heart wrenching sob escaped her as tears made their way from her red puffy eyes down her cheeks and collected on her chin until they could escape their prison that was her face.

This was the scene James Potter and Harrison Potter discovered as they entered the master bedroom. "C'mon, Lily, come play with Harrison and me… You don't yell anymore and we miss it." He said in an effort to brighten her up. Of course, he failed.

No smile, not even a twitch just a reminiscent and wistful account of the past "Harry always preferred to read."

Now James was worried. In one hand he had a squirming Boy-Who-Lived and on the other, a depressed Tiger Lily. This was not a situation he wanted to be in so he set his son down and tried a different approach.

"Ok, Lily, snap out of it. You will see him again so just lighten up and the time will pass quicker." Claimed James, not really believing himself.

The only response he gained was a quite and unbelieving "yeah."

With no small amount of exasperation the head of the Potter family attempted his trump card. "Remus and Sirius are coming over later."

Still nothing. Feeling a small tuck on the leg of his pants James looked down at his son who quite clearly wished to be picked up. Complying with his sons wishes, James picked up the toddler and vacated the room, planning to try again later.

**Please Review, I need to know what you think, seriously, I MUST KNOW!! SO REVIEW**


	2. Vanishing from the Orphanage

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Harry can do everything he can do in this chapter because he is a prodigy and a SUPER GENIUS. **

**Chapter 2: Vanishing from the Orphanage and meeting Merlin**

Vernon Dursley woke up in a good mood. He could practically taste a promotion coming and to top it all, off the sun was shinning giving the house a warm glow. '_Life couldn't be better_,' the large man thought as he lumbered down the stairs towards the door for his morning paper.

'_Damn'_ was the only coherent thought he could muster as his beady eyes looked upon the _thing_ lying on his door step.

There a small green eyed baby lay wrapped in a blanket stared up at him with a inquisitive expression. It wasn't crying like his own son was at this very moment, just…staring like he could see into the depths of Vernon's mind and discover his inner most secrets. To tell the truth he was kind of unnerved by the child's eyes which looked as though they contained more intelligence then a child, a baby to be exact, should have.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Vernon unceremoniously picked the infant up and made his way back into the house. The morbidly obese man dumped his nephew on the kitchen table and still it let out ever a whimper.

"Petunia!" he howled causing Dudley to spring into a new bout of wails.

"Yes, Vernon?" questioned a horse faced woman cradling an already overweight bundle of so called joy.

"This," Vernon stated waving around a letter and pointing at Harry. When she notice the infant on the table she almost dropped Duddykins and her face gained an unattractive expression of sever dislike and hatred.

"Well? What does it say!" Petunia snapped as she attempted to quell Dudley's discomfort.

After opening and reading the letter Vernon stood stock still for several minutes looking at the paper like it was some sort of sick joke. Finally Petunia had enough "Well?"

He read the letter out loud "Treat him like your own. His name is Harry James Potter. We will return to pick him up in ten years."

It was written in neat, loopy handwriting. Petunia gained a mixed expression of disbelief, anger, and disgust causing her already unsightly face to reach new heights of unpleasant.

"No explanation, no nothing! Just treat him like your bloody own and a name! Who does she think she is! She expects us care of this disgusting…" She looked at the green-eyed boy on the table. "Freak for ten years! I don't want to keep him for a day!" raged the so called flower, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes, dear" said Vernon "Well, it's off to the orphanage with him then. I will not have one of _those freaks_ under my roof." Vernon stated leaving no room for argument even though none was forth coming.

"I'll drop him off after the babysitter arrives at eleven." Agreed Harry's aunt.

Then the Dursley family sat down to breakfast sending the occupant of the table mixed glances ranging from disgust to nervousness. Finally Vernon left for work and Petunia began her daily sterilization of the kitchen while watching Dudley play on the ground.

Eleven o'clock came and Julie, Dudley's babysitter, arrived. Petunia rushed through her instructions in an effort to prevent the sitter from seeing her _abnormal Freakish_ nephew. She then grabbed her keys, purse, Harry, and practically ran out to her car.

Through the entire car ride, Harry just looked around without making a sound. After an hours drive they pulled up to a half decent looking building. It was an average brick house with a small front yard vacant of anything but grass. Surrounding it stood a brick wall that reached just above Petunia's head topped with barbed wire, the only entrance seemed to be the cast iron gate she was standing in font of.

For the first time this morning Petunia got a proper look at her nephew. "You know for one of _those _you're not so bad. So for what its worth sorry about all of this and I hope you take care of yourself." She said with very uncommon softness in her voice. Slowly she placed the boy on the front step and rang the door bell situated on the brick column to the right of the gate.

After waiting for someone to exit the build Petunia glanced once more at the bundle and drove away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orphanage- 5 years later

The years had been good for Harry, well only because he made them good himself. The orphanage was unwelcome at best. The teachers and caretakers were strict and harsh in their punishments, not that Harry got many. He, unlike many of the children did well in his studies and attempted to stay out of trouble with the caretakers.

This and his small size lead to difficulty with the older kids. However Harry had one big advantage up his sleeve, besides his mind, he had his magic.

Since the age of four Harry had been able to control energy without the others knowledge.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry had just pulled a prank on one of the orphanages bullies David. He was told by the head caretaker to get David up, so what did he do? Throw a bucket of ice cold water on the large boy._

_Now he was running down a deserted corridor attempting to escape the wrath of the bully and two friends._

_Harry was scared; he had received a beating from these boys before and had no wish to relive the experience. The hallway was long so by the time Harry was halfway the other orphans had rounded the last corner. He wished he had somewhere to hide, somewhere to escape the older boys. When he looked back he came to a stop when he saw that they had ceased their chase. The group of boys where looking around wildly as if he wasn't standing right in front of them._

_If Harry was surprised at this then it was nothing compared to when they looked at each other, shrugged and walked away. The young wizard looked around with enthusiasm for the cause of the phenomenon until he looked down at himself and stops. Blinking Harry looks down at himself again but all he sees is the floor. As he gazed down at were he could fell his hands where supposed to be Harry was startled to see them rematerialize before his very eyes._

'_So I was invisible?' Harry thought which shocking as it was didn't unsettle him as much as it probably should. In actuality he was more excited and interested then anything else._

_END FLASHBACK_

After that day Harry had worked out that it occurred due to his emotions and will. That theory led him to attempt to remove the emotion component so he could command his magic at will. He had eventually accomplished it after a year of practice. He could levitate objects, unlock locks, summon objects, turn invisible, and many more things.

However, what thrilled and confused Harry the most was when he began using what he later classified as 'elemental magic'. When he first began using elemental type 'spells' a band of strange writing surrounded his upper arm. He gained one for each element he mastered red for fire; blue for water; green for earth, gray for wind, and yellow for lighting.. What Harry didn't understand was the sixth band which was both black and white. As these markings began to appear each of the respective forms of magic became easier to operate.

He didn't have any friends at the orphanage, the children either hated him or were to frightened to make the effort to get to know him. Even his dreams in this place provided no comfort, always being woken up by a flash of green light at some ghastly hour of the morning.

Due to the manual labor Harry underwent on a daily basis he was fairly lean despite the fact he was only six years old. His black hair was still short and messy, and he still wore glasses. His eyes where always the object of everyone's admiration and/or jealousy. The emerald green still shined with life and intelligence regardless of the hardship he had faced

Harry was in his very small room, laying on his bed reading a book, when suddenly a small ball of light appeared out of no where. Harry got up and went to it, it was obviously magic, the ball of light starting circling around Harry under he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

_**Merlin's Tower, In between time and space**_

Harry suddenly appeared in a strange office in a strange tower somewhere very strange, Harry saw a very old looking man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. The room was filled with books, large and small, many in different languages. The old man stood up from behind his desk and said "Hello Harry"

The man looked very strange, he was wearing robes and had a very long beard, Harry nervously replied "Hello"

"There is no reason to be afraid Harry, I am a friend." said the odd man

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Harry

"I am Merlin, the great sorcerer." said Merlin

Harry was shocked, Merlin was nothing more then a cartoon wizard, Harry never thought he was real "You're real?"

"Yes I am, I suppose you have heard of me, I am very famous in both the muggle and wizarding world." said Merlin

"Wait, wizarding world?" asked Harry, he never thought there was a whole world of wizards.

"You didn't think you were the only wizard on earth, did you Harry?" asked Merlin

"Kind of, yeah" Harry said stupidly

Merlin chuckled and said "Oh Harry, there are thousands of wizards and witches all over the world."

"Really, you mean I'm not different?" asked Harry

"Oh no Harry, you are very different, but everyone is, the world would be very boring if everyone was the same don't you think?" asked Merlin

"I suppose so, but what's different about me?" asked Harry

"Merlin, I thought you said this kid was some sort of genius" said a odd voice from behind the desk, suddenly a orange ferret, walking on two legs appeared from behind the desk.

"A TALKING FERRET?" yelled Harry, this was very odd

"Kid, I'm an OTTESEL, if were going to work together your going to have to get that straight." Said the talking Ottesel

"Daxter, be nice to the boy, he doesn't know any better, which is why he needs you" said Merlin, "Harry, this is Daxter, he will be your guide as you explore the wizarding world."

"Guide? Explore? Huh?" Harry said, he was very confused, which was rare.

"Of course, I apologize Harry, I have not yet explained to you why you are here." said Merlin

"Why am I here?" asked Harry

"Harry, since wizards have walked on your world I have existed, for thousands of years I have watched the wizarding world change and grow." said Merlin

"Thousands of years? But that's not possible." said Harry

"Oh Harry, _anything_ is possible with magic, that is something you _must_ learn. Take this tower for example, it exists _between _time and space, which means time will not pass as long as you are here, if you were to stay here you would be six years old forever, that is how I live, I only leave the tower every few years. I travel time, I have seen the future and lived through the past." explained Merlin

"You have seen the future?" asked Harry

"Yes" replied Merlin

"What's in my future?" asked Harry, he was curious

"A redhead." said Merlin

"What?" asked Harry, that doesn't make sense

"That is all I can tell you, I can't risk telling you more about the future without possibly changing it." explained Merlin

"But a redhead?" asked Harry

Merlin chuckled and said "You will understand much later Harry, believe me."

"OK" said Harry, he would figure it out later he supposed

"Now as I was saying, I have watched the wizarding world for thousands of years, I have seen all sorts of people do all sorts of things, but you Harry, are the most special wizard I have ever seen." said Merlin

"What do you mean? According to you, thousands of people can do magic, what makes me special?" asked Harry

"You have done great things Harry, very great things." said Merlin

"But I haven't done anything." said Harry, he lived in an orphanage all his life, or at least that's what he thought.

"Harry, you know nothing of your past, it does not surprise me. You do not honestly think you always lived in that Orphanage, do you?" asked Merlin

"Yeah, kind of" said Harry

"Oh no, your parents are still alive and well, well one of them anyway, the other is miserable. You did something incredible Harry, something fully grown wizards were not able to do, but due to the manipulations of a manipulative man, you were abandoned by your parents." said Merlin

Harry couldn't believe this, his parents were still alive, they abandoned him. But why would they have listened to this man? "Why did they listen to him?" asked Harry

"The man in question is very powerful, both magically and politically, your parents trust him with their lives and your life, they do not know of his manipulations or that he is trying to take control of you." said Merlin

"Why does he want to take control of me? What did I do? Who is this man?" asked Harry, he wanted answers

"You are more powerful then the average wizard, what you did, I cannot tell you, I also cannot tell you who he is. You must figure that out for yourself." said Merlin

Harry groaned "So why exactly did you bring me here if you can't give me answers?" Harry asked

"I am here to help you, in order for you to fulfill your destiny you must study magic and master it, you cannot do that by yourself in a orphanage, you must travel and study it." said Merlin

"My destiny?" asked Harry, getting more confused by the minute

"Yes, I cannot explain it, but you are destined for greatness Harry." said Merlin

"So how are you going to help me?" asked Harry

"I have a gift for you Harry." Merlin pointed to a canvas messenger bag on his desk "Take it" Harry walked over to the desk, took the messenger bag and put it on. "I magically enchanted that bag to be weightless and bottomless, you could place an anvil in it and it would weight nothing and fit inside it." Claimed Merlin

"Really? Can any wizard do that?" Asked Harry, he would love to learn to do that

Merlin chuckled at Harry and said "Yes any wizard can do it with the proper training, inside the bag are items that may help you." Harry opened the bag, he pulled out a book "That is a guide to instant transmission, you learn it and then you can use to it to travel anywhere." Harry pulled out a small bag of gold "That is money, Daxter will explain to you how to use it, it may not look like much, but looks can be deceiving." Harry open the small sack and saw hundreds, if not thousands of gold, silver, and bronze coins "that should be more then enough to hold you over for quite a while" Harry put the sack back into his bag and pulled out a folded piece "Daxter will explain that to you, it will be very useful" Harry put it in his pocket, there were other things in his bag, basic things like a tent, sleeping bag, and other things he already knew how to use. "Daxter will accompany you on your journeys, he talks a lot, but he will answer any questions you may have and explain the wizarding world to you."

Daxter walked over to Harry and it looked like he was examining him "Merlin, are you sure this is the kid, he looks kind of scruffy." said the loud mouth ferret

"I am sure Daxter." said Merlin

Daxter sighed "Ok kid, first we're going to need to head to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley? What's that?" asked Harry, he never heard of such a place

"Geez, you really don't know anything about our world, do you? Diagon Alley is where British wizards go to buy stuff." Explained Daxter

"Buy what stuff?" asked Harry, curious

Daxter groaned, he had a feeling this was going to take awhile "You know, like potion ingredients, broomsticks, and spell books, thing wizards use to do magic, we're going to need a lot of spell books to teach you more magic." said Daxter, he examined Harry a little more and then jumped onto his shoulder "This looks like a comfortable spot, ok let's go kid"

"Ahhhh…" Harry had no idea where Diagon Alley was or how to get there from here, so he looked at Merlin, who smiled and with a snap of his fingers they vanished.

**Love it? Hate it? I originally was not going to include Daxter but thought we might need the comic relief and he will make situations funnier, also Harry will need a guide to explain the wizarding world to him. PLEASE REVIEW, I MUST KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Trying to keep Original. **

**Next Chapter: Diagon Alley- Harry and Daxter go shopping, where Harry unknowing sees his family. Harry is also introduced to the wizarding world more. **


	3. Diagon Alley

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

**London, Near the Leaky Cauldron**

"Ok, where's Diagon alley" asked Harry, who was looking for some sort of alley

"See that building over there" Daxter pointed to a old looking building with a sign on it that said 'Leaky Cauldron' "that is the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous wizarding pub, the alleyway is behind it, you need to go inside to get to the alley.

Harry noticed no one else seemed to see the pub and asked "Can anyone besides us see the pub?"

"Only wizards or witches can see the pub, the only way a muggle can see it is if a wizard or witch points it out to them." explained Daxter

"A muggle?" asked Harry

"A non-magical human, like the ones you used to live with, now let's go" said Daxter impatiently, Harry walked towards the pub and went inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. "Alright kid leave this to me" whispered Daxter, Harry wondered what he was talking about.

Harry walked over to the bar, where a man behind the bar stared at him, Daxter said "Hey buddy, what are you looking at?!"

The man stopped staring at Harry and said "A talking ferret?" asked the man

"IM AN OTTESEL!" yelled Daxter, now the entire bar was staring at them.

The man turned to Harry and Said "Sorry for staring, you look like someone I know, fella named James, swear you could be his younger twin."

"That's fine, sir" said Harry

"If I may ask, where are your parents son?" asked the man

Daxter interrupted "Oh, their in the alley, waiting for him, so we need to go, NOW!!"

Harry said "Goodbye" and headed toward the door in the back and walked through it, they were now in a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. "This is Diagon alley?" asked Harry

"No, stupid, it's behind the wall, you need to tap the bricks to open it, watch" Daxter jumped off Harry's shoulder, he picked a large stick and walked over to the wall. He tapped the wall three times with the point of the stick.

The brick he had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for a giant to walk through, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Kid welcome," Said Daxter, "to Diagon Alley."

He smirked at Harry's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

"Okay first we need to head to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, were going to need a lot of books for you to read, there are a lot of different subjects you are going to need to learn for your explorations." said Daxter, Harry walked down the alley towards a shop with a sign on it that said 'Flourish and Blotts', just before he was about to enter, he saw a crowd gather

around the entrance of Diagon alley, he saw a family of four walk into the alley surrounded by a crowd. There was a man with messy black hair, a pretty redheaded woman, a boy who looked about Harry's age, and a little girl. The man was smiling at the crowd, as was the boy, the woman had a look of annoyance on her face and a frown, the little girl had a very similar expression on her face as Harry, one of utter confusion. Harry turned to Daxter, who was on his shoulder and asked "Why is everyone crowded around that family?"

Daxter looked nervous, he hadn't planned for Harry to ask any questions relating to _them_ for a while. "Oh, their just some rich famous people, nothing that involves us" Harry noticed Daxter said that nervously, he knew he was lying, he would figure it out later.

So Harry walked into the bookstore, there were hundreds of bookshelves filled with thousands of different books. The building was empty except for the clerk at the checkout desk, most of the people had left to see that family in the alley. Harry was in heaven at the moment, all these books for him to read, he loved reading and all these books contained information on things he knew hardly anything about and he couldn't wait to learn it all. Daxter jumped off Harry's shoulder and walked over to one of the bookshelves and said "Okay, your going to need some standard spell books". Daxter jumped onto the bookshelf and scanned it for any useful books, he grabbed one and threw it down to Harry, the title of the book was '_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)'_, Daxter threw Harry another book titled '_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)'_, Daxter threw down the next 5 grades of the standard book of spells. Harry heard Daxter say "uhhhh, this one should be fun" Daxter threw down another book titled '_Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More), _Harry agreed with Daxter, this did look interesting. Harry left Daxter on the bookshelf, Daxter kept piling up books that _he_ thought would be useful. Harry looked around the store for more books, he found '_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_, _Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Beginners guide to Potion Making, Advanced Potion Making, A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions,_ and numerous other books on all subjects. Harry noticed a book titled '_Elementals'_, he quickly grabbed it and opened it, it said:

_**Attributes:**_

_Elementals are among the most magical and powerful beings on this planet. The most remarkable trait of an Elemental is their mental shields which will prevent their minds from any external attacks plus preventing an Elemental from being corrupted by the Dark Arts._

_This is why in 1734 The International Confederation of Wizards made it legal for Elementals to learn and cast all Dark Magic short of the Unforgivable Curses._

_**Identifying:**_

_The easiest way to identify an Elemental is by the tattoos on one of their upper arms. These rings are unable to be removed or changed even while using a polyjuice potion the rings will remain. There should be six all, five representing the elements and the last should be both black and white signifying their alignment. The more white this marking contains the more the Elemental is attuned to light magic and therefore makes it difficult for him/her to perform dark magic and vice versa. In sum instances the Fifth is equally white and black, in these cases the Elemental would be able to cast both types of magic like a normal wizard._

_These markings also work as a focus for the Elementals magic to operate from giving them the ability to do all magic without the use of a wand._

_Elementals may be born at any time because it is not hereditary and therefore any child may be one and not just human children. There have been known Veela, Vampire, Goblin, Giant and Centaur Elementals as well as wizard._

The book sure explained a lot, the tattoos on his arm were elemental rings, he was a elemental, one of the most magical and powerful wizards on the planet, he really wasn't normal, he added the book to his pile. The Potions and Defense books especially interesting to him as well, he couldn't wait to start reading them. "HARRY WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Daxter, I walked back to Daxter, who had a pile of books in front of him, most were about offensive, defensive, and Battle magic, along with books on transfiguration and charms. Harry stuffed them all into his bag and went to the checkout counter. Harry pulled out all the books in his bag and put them on the counter. The shop keepers eyes widened "You wish to buy ALL these books?" asked the shopkeeper, there were over a hundred.

"Yes" replied Harry "is that a problem?"

"No, not at all" said the shopkeeper

Daxter helped Harry pay by explaining the coin system, which was pretty simple to understand. Harry paid for all the books and stuffed them back into his bag. Daxter jumped back onto his shoulder and they headed to Apothecary and Eeylops.

They got to the store quickly and while looking at a shelf of potions ingredients, the familiar redheaded woman walked in. Harry was close to the shelf and the woman didn't notice him, he couldn't help but feel like he knew this woman from somewhere, she looked very familiar. She bought numerous potions ingredients and left, Harry was watching her the whole time, trying to remember where he saw her before today, he noticed she still looked sad, the annoyed look was gone, but she looked kind of depressed.

After the woman left, Harry and Daxter went and bought a advanced potions set with complete potions materials, a Brass Scale, a set of Crystal Phials, and a Cauldron which cost a total of three hundred galleons. Harry noticed that every time he took money from the bag it just basically refilled itself, which made him wonder where the gold came from.

"Ok, Harry, we have the books and potions ingredients, I think we should get you a little gift." said Daxter

"More Books?" asked Harry, excited

"NO, geez kid, you are a book worm, I was thinking an owl." said Daxter

"Why would I need a owl?" asked Harry

"To send and bring you mail, Merlin will probably want to stay in contact while we travel." said Daxter

"You uses OWLS to send mail?" asked Harry, he found that a little strange

"Yes, how else would we send mail?" said Daxter

"Never mind" said Harry

They headed towards the Owl Emporium, 20 minutes later they came out with a snowy owl, Daxter said a snowy owl was girly, but Harry thought a snowy owl was nice. After doing all their shopping, Daxter lead him to a alleyway behind a robe shop.

"Daxter why are we in a alley?" asked Harry

"I want to show you a little something I made, do you still have that piece of paper Merlin gave you?" asked Daxter

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper, he handed it to Daxter. Daxter unfolded it to reveal a ordinary looking world map "A world map?" asked Harry

"Yeah it looks like that doesn't it, well it's not, watch." Daxter placed the map onto the ground and said "_World Map_", suddenly a sci-fi like hologram appeared from the map, it was of the world, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Cool huh, shows any location on the earth, watch _Hogwarts ._" Suddenly a hologram of a castle appeared and replaced the world map, Harry noticed a little figure walking around a room, labeled _Dumbledore's office_, the figure had a name above it _Albus Dumbledore, _Harry wondered who Dumbledore was? "Cool right? Made it myself, it can show any place in the world and the figures are representations of real people, this map can show you anywhere." said Daxter, obviously bragging about his invention

Harry simply replied "Wow

"Yeah I know it great, we need to get going" said Daxter, who folded up the map and put it back in Harry's pocket.

"Where are we going now?" asked Harry

"Merlin has a manor in Wales, its where we will stay when not on some sort of exploration." said Daxter

Harry looked around and asked "How are we going to get there?"

Daxter laughed and said "Merlin will take care of that, OH MERLIN", Suddenly a familiar ball of light appeared and circled around them, in a flash of light they vanished.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE. **


	4. Acromantulas Attack and Lily’s Anger

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**This won't be VERY fast paced, I want him to go on a bunch of unrelated quests, not just skip to the year where he has to deal with his parents. Harry is paired with a OC, not a canon character, so don't bother trying to guess or make pairing suggestions, the person he is paired with is a Hogwarts student, but I plan for them to meet earlier. Chapter takes place a few years later after the last, Harry is now ten going on eleven, will get to the adventure part now. Also I am not skipping any more years, they will now be in between months or even weeks.**

**Chapter 4: Acromantulas** **and Lily's Anger**

_**Nearly five years later…**_

The last few years had been very good for Harry, he spent the last five years learning all about magic and its different uses in the wizarding world. He mastered Charms, Defense, Transfiguration, and Potions, he really didn't need a teacher, all he needed were the needed books and supplies, he could do the rest. Harry could read and memorize books extremely fast, so he went through books like toothpicks, fortunately Harry could do all his magic without a wand and was even able to make his _own_ spells, Harry would soon be eleven, which for normal wizards would mean getting accepted to school and going to learn magic. For him it meant going on adventures all over the world to fine tune his skills and learn more practical things. He had received a letter to HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY today, but had just replied he would not be attending, attendance was not mandatory and Harry knew everything they could possibly teach him, so he saw no point in going.

Daxter knew information about the wizarding world that was not in any book. Harry and Daxter had become very close friends over the years, Daxter was a talkative and lazy Ottesel, which is a mixture of a otter and a weasel, he could not do magic himself, but could explain things better for Harry, even if he couldn't do the magic himself he knew plenty about it.

Harry was currently trying to invent a form of battle vest which could absorb spells, he had spent the last few years practicing dodging spells, he had made a large room into a training area, he turned the four walls into giant mirrors and fired spells at them, they would rebound all over the place and he would have to avoid them. He was really good at it, but he wanted to make a way so if he was hit by a spell he would not be knocked out, so he was making a vest that could absorb spells aimed at the chest.

His vest was not the first time someone tried to make a armor that could protect a wizard from spell fire. Battle robes have been used by wizards for centuries, their mostly used by pureblood families, they are mostly made from fur and hair from exotic animals. They did their jobs, the problem was that they were very rare, expensive, took YEARS to make, and offered limited maneuverability to the wearer. The vest Harry was making didn't require rare animal hair, took very little time to make, and used cheap materials that could be bought in any store, except for one material, which needed to be found and while not rare, it was dangerous to get, Harry still needed to get this one component before the vest would be complete.

Silk woven by Acromantula, ordinary spider silk is as strong as steel, Acromantula silk is as strong as titanium and could absorb spell fire, the problem was that Acromantulas are extremely dangerous and their silk can only be found near their nests, it's not sold in stores, if they wanted silk they would need to get it themselves. The nearest nest was in the Hogwart's Forbidden Forest, which was easy to access, all they needed to do was enter the forest, get the silk, and get out before they were eaten.

"Harry are you sure we sure do this?" asked Daxter , who was very scared

"Oh come on Daxter, you're not afraid of a few overgrown spiders, are you?" asked Harry

"NO, but what about the students huh? They could see us and we could be caught." said Daxter, who was lying and clearly did not want to go in the forest.

"Daxter, it's July, no students are in school at the moment, not to mention it's the _Forbidden Forest_, I doubt many students would go near it even if they were in school." stated Harry

"And what about all the other creatures in the forbidden forest?" asked Daxter

"Trolls and wolves are no concern to us, Thestrals don't attack humans, and unicorns are not exactly dangerous, so as long as we avoid centaur territory, we should be fine." explained Harry

"What about werewolves?" asked Daxter stupidly

"There are NO werewolves in the Forbidden forest, and even if there were, its not a full moon out, not to mention it's the middle of the AFTERNOON." said Harry

"Fine, but how do you plan to avoid centaur territory?" asked Daxter, still trying to find a excuse for them not to go

Harry sighed "We really can't avoid it, but I doubt the centaurs will hurt us, I'm eleven and your two feet tall and orange, were not exactly a big threat to them."

"But what about the GIANT spiders, you're basically talking about WALKING into a Acromantula nest!" Yelled Daxter

"I can handle a few Acromantulas, they may be big, but I can handle them. You don't have to come if you don't want." Said Harry, he could get the silk himself

"What and leave you to go through the forest ALONE, not a chance." said Daxter, who then nervously jumped onto Harry's shoulder

"All right let's go" said Harry, he then snapped his fingers and vanished

**Meanwhile at Potter Manor, somewhere in Scotland**

James Potter was usually a brave man; he never flinched in the face of danger and always charged in for something he believed in without considering the peril. Facing the wrath of his wife on the other hand was something he had nightmares over and what he was about to face would without a doubt be the worst so far.

Especially when she had been waiting in the living room for him, here she was currently sleeping on the couch. Deciding to get it over and done with, James slowly shook his sleeping wife and waited for the onslaught. Bit by bit Lily opened her bleary eyes and looked around; upon noticing James she became much more animated and excited. Finally her eyes rested on James and asked the question that could possibly ruin his life or manhood "Where is he?"

The man fidgeted nervously before answering in a weak voice "Gone"

"Explain" demanded and unexpectedly calm Lily Potter.

"W-well I went to your sister's place and they said that they put him in St Paul's Orphanage. So I then went there and they said that he escaped when he was six, more then four years ago and never returned."

Lily's face lots all color at the thought of her six year old son out on the street all by himself. It was like a nightmare come to life, she had been waiting ten years to hold her son again. Now, she was not only being told she couldn't but that her baby had been out there all alone for four years, '_He's probably all alone, Cold and hungry on the streets' _she thought. This couldn't be happening. Then she had an idea, one that would help find Harry.

"He must have received his owl to Hogwarts by now lets go and see Albus." Suggested the worried mother to her husband. James quickly agreed to the plan so they made their way over to the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts, Near the Forbidden Forest**

Harry and Daxter were standing outside the Forbidden Forest, near a small hut.

"Well, here we go Daxter" said Harry, he started walking into the Forbidden Forest

**30 minutes later…**

Harry and Daxter had found the nest with plenty of silk, which Harry was stuffing into his backpack, but he couldn't help but notice something strange, they were in a Acromantula's nest, but they had not seen a single Acromantula, Harry had a bad feeling in his gut. Daxter looked behind Harry and his eyes widened and he said "Huhhhh, Harry" he said scared

"Daxter I'm busy" said Harry, who was still taking more silk and putting it in his bag.

"Harry, you may want to see this?" said Daxter, even more scared

"WHAT?" Harry said as he turned around and saw what Daxter was talking about, their were hundreds of Acromantulas behind them, all the size of carthorses, along with one much larger one that was the size of a house, that spider was blind.

The largest Acromantula spoke "What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked one of the spiders

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

"Oh, Damn" said Harry, this was bad "Uhh, we come in peace"

The spiders didn't notice what he said and they attacked, Daxter yelled "RUN HARRY" Harry did just that.

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office **

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his desk just in time too see two very worried looking Potters. Gesturing for them to sit down, the two conveyed their story and plan to the aging headmaster.

'_So Harry ran away, its not what I planned, but it could work all the better, now he will be a survivor and unloved, he will be everything I could of hoped for and more' _The man was broken out of his thoughts by a school owls screech as it entered the window and landed on his desk.

"It seems you're in luck this is the owl I sent to young Harry yesterday. Now lets see here is his reply…" Dumbledore quickly opened the letter, Lily had excited look on her face, Dumbledore read the letter, his eyes widened and he frowned. Lily quickly grabbed the letter from her old headmaster and read it, the handwriting was neat and legible, similar to her own, the letter said:

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am sorry to say I will not be attending Hogwarts school of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY, I have other obligations relating to the wizarding world that must be fulfilled and have already surpassed your institutions curriculum._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

Lily's eyes widened after reading the letter, he wasn't attending Hogwarts? How did Harry even know about the wizarding world? How did he surpass Hogwart's curriculum? The question that was filling Lily's head the most at the moment was; _Where is my baby_?

Lily was angry, not at Harry, but at Dumbledore, he was the one who made her give up Harry and now he was gone, wasn't attending Hogwarts, and they had no idea where he was. Lily lowered the letter from her face and both Dumbledore and James saw her angry face that screamed '_Murder'_, James knew this was going to be bad and nothing could stop her. Dumbledore saw her angry face and quickly said "Lily, I am certain this is just a misunderstanding, Harry obviously doesn't know about you or the rest of his family, since he received his letter he must be somewhere in England, we can find him"

But Lily's angry look remained and her face was turning red, she WOULD find Harry, but first she was going to make Dumbledore wish he was never born. "DUMBLEDORE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Lily "Ten years Dumbledore almost TEN YEARS I have been waiting, you convinced us to give him away and YOU dropped him off, I WANT MY SON BACK ALBUS AND I WANT HIM _NOW, _YOU _WILL_ FIND HIM OR ELSE I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH FULFILLING MY EARLIER PROMISE OF CASTRATING YOU!!!", Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, Dumbledore was scared.

'_Now there is the famous Lily Potter-Evans temper that we all know and fear. Well at least its not focused on me this time, I have NEVER seen her so angry' _thought a truly fearful Potter, who was watching the whole exchange, James knew not even the great Albus Dumbledore would stand a chance against an angry Lily.

**Meanwhile in the Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts**

Harry was running for dear life from the hoards of Acromantulas chasing after him. He was a little ahead of the giant spiders but the gap was closing quickly, he need a plan or else he would be Acromantula food. He suddenly realized he was in a _forest_, he quickly shot fireballs out of his hand towards anything ahead of him that was dry and would burn quickly. The fires spread quickly and many of the Acromantulas were light on fire, Harry kept casting fireballs at piles of leaves and branches, he being a fire elemental, could walk through the flames unharmed, the Acromantulas were not so lucky. They hit the fires and started burning, they stopped following Harry and quickly turned back, away from the flames. Harry kept running till he made it out of the forest, he thanked God for being in such good shape, once he was out of the forest he fell down onto his back and starting breathing heavily for air, he had run a lot and was exhausted, after gasping for air for over five minutes he said "Hey, Daxter, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, BUT WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN" yelled Daxter

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he stood back up but then fell down when he heard a earth shaking yell "DUMBLEDORE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Who the hell was that? Did you hear that Daxter?" asked Harry

"YOU KIDDING, I think the people in China might mistake that for a earthquake." said Daxter, who was trying to cover his ears

They suddenly heard a even louder yell "Ten years Dumbledore almost TEN YEARS I have been waiting, you convinced us to give him away and YOU dropped him off, I WANT MY SON BACK ALBUS AND I WANT HIM _NOW, _YOU _WILL_ FIND HIM OR ELSE I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH FULFILLING MY EARLIER PROMISE OF CASTRATING YOU!!!",

"Oh, Dumbledore did something bad, I wonder what their talking about?" said Harry, who chuckled at hearing Dumbledore's possible castration, Harry suddenly realized the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint from where.

"Yeah, I wonder what their talking about too…, doesn't matter, let's get out of here before that lady starts a earthquake or the spiders come back." said Daxter, who looked at the now burning forest in fear.

"That voice sounds kind of familiar" said Harry, trying to figure out where he heard it before

"Yeah, it sounds like a lady I heard yell at a opera once, let's get out of here Harry" said Daxter

Harry sighed "Fine, let's go", Daxter jumped onto Harry's shoulder and with a snap of his finger's they vanished, but Harry's mind was still on that woman's voice, it sounded familiar…

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. I skipped ahead because I didn't want to bore you, so Harry's now eleven and already getting into trouble. PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Manipulations Revealed and Cute Kittens

I still do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5: Manipulations revealed and Meeting Taylor

_The following takes place on August 1, 2001_

"**Alright Daxter, I want some answers, NOW!" said Harry, who wanted to know who his family was, he had found a rather interesting article in the newspaper **

"**Answers about what Harry?" said Daxter nervously, Harry was VERY scary when he was angry.**

"**My family, I read an interesting article in the newspaper yesterday." said Harry**

"**Oh really, what was it about?" Asked Daxter, who had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.**

"_**Harrison Potter's Eleventh Birthday Bash**_, tell me who is Harrison Potter and why do I get the feeling we same more then the same last name?" asked Harry

Daxter had not been looking forward to this conversation and had worked very hard to avoid it, but he knew someone was going to have to explain this to Harry "Well Harry…. I think Merlin can explain this better then me." said Daxter

"We haven't seen…" suddenly a familiar ball of light appeared and they vanished.

**Merlin's Tower, Between time and space**

Harry and Daxter appeared in a flash of light in Merlin's Office, "Hello Harry" said Merlin, who looked exactly the same as he did five years ago.

"Hello Merlin, Explain." said Harry

"Explain what?" asked Merlin

"Are Lily and James Potter my parents, Yes or No" said Harry

"Yes" said Merlin calmly, who had been waiting for Harry to figure it out

Harry sighed "Is Dumbledore the one who got me sent away?" asked Harry, remembering the yelling he heard weeks earlier at Hogwarts

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore was the one who is responsible for your abandonment." said Merlin

"Ok now I want a straight answer, no 'I need to find it out for myself', why did Dumbledore want me abandoned?" asked Harry

Merlin sighed "Dumbledore left you at your aunt and uncle's, who were the ones who really left you in the orphanage, for one simple reason: to be mistreated." said Merlin

"So I wasn't really abandoned by my parents, well completely anyway." said Harry, for some reason that made him feel a little better "why did Dumbledore want me mistreated?"

"Harry, what do you know about Lord Voldemort?" asked Merlin

"He was a evil Dark lord, possibly the most feared ever, he fell over 10 years ago." said Harry, who knew only a little about that specific subject.

"Correct, 10 years ago he was defeated, most people believe it was your brother, Harrison Potter, who defeated him." explained Merlin

Harry figured out where he was going "But it was really me, wasn't it?"

"Correct." said Merlin

"Dumbledore knew?" asked Harry, he already hated Dumbledore

Merlin chuckled bitterly "oh, he knew, you had been knocked out due to magical exhaustion, so he purposely proclaimed your brother the boy-who-lived, knowing you were the real one." said Merlin

"Why?" asked Harry

Merlin stood up and said "In this case I think it is better to show you, rather then tell you" he walked over to his pensive in the corner and Harry followed, Merlin pulled out a bottle containing a memory, "I took this memory from your mother's memories, not very difficult, she was asleep at the time." Merlin opened the bottle and placed the memory in the pensive, "Go ahead Harry" Harry walked to the pensive and entered it.

**(AN: I am not going to even bother writing that part, it would take me hours to rewrite it in Harry's POV, just read the first chapter.)**

Harry exited the memory, he couldn't believe what he had saw, he turned to Merlin and said "Dumbledore lied to my parents and convinced them to give me up, my father agreed with him, ONLY MY BLOODY MOTHER DEFENDED ME!!" yelled Harry, he was pissed off, he was going to make Dumbledore wish he was never BORN and he was going to hex his father straight to China, then he was… he really didn't know what to do with his mom.

"Yes, your mother always did favor you, just like your father favored your brother, your parents trust Dumbledore, so they did what he said, even your mother, who truly never wanted to give you up." Said Merlin

"IM GOING TO MAKE DUMBLEDORE WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!!" Yelled Harry

"Harry, I can understand why you are upset…"

Harry interrupted "DUMBLEDORE RUINED MY LIFE! I LOST MY FAMILY AND LIVED IN A ORPHANAGE FOR FIVE YEARS, FOR WHAT?" yelled Harry

Merlin sighed "Dumbledore wished to control you, so he hoped by leaving you at your relatives house you would be mistreated and neglected, he planned to gain your trust at Hogwarts so you would follow him no matter what." explained Merlin

"I need a shotgun." said Harry, he knew exactly where he was going to aim it.

"I am afraid someone beat you to the punch on that one, Harry, Dumbledore is currently laying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, I have a feeling he will be there for awhile." said Merlin

"Who did that?" asked Harry, he wanted to send whoever did it some flowers

Merlin laughed "Your mother is quite a force when angry, not even Dumbledore and your father could restrain her." said Merlin

Harry laughed, maybe he could forgive his mother, eventually, "Please tell me she fulfilled her prior promise of castrating him?" asked Harry, remembering her threat from the memory

"Sadly, no, but I have a feeling he will not be making it to the Hogwarts opening feast next month" said Merlin smirking

"I am going to send Dumbledore back there when he gets out." stated Harry

"Harry you cannot go up against Dumbledore, he is powerful, both magically and politically, the only reason your mother was not arrested for attacking him was because Dumbledore refused to press charges. If you tell anyone what I told you, no one will believe you, Dumbledore is the leader of the light." said Merlin

"He's a manipulative and evil bastard who needs to be taught a lesson." said Harry, he knew Merlin was right however, Dumbledore was powerful, he was the leader of the 'light', he had followers and supporters, no one would believe Harry, it was his word against Dumbledore's.

"Manipulative? Yes. Evil? No. Dumbledore is misguided, all he sees now is the greater good, he did what he did to try and protect the wizarding world." said Merlin

"How is me being in his pocket suppose to protect the wizarding world?" asked Harry angrily

"He knew you would become powerful on your own, he needed you completely loyal to him, it was the only he could ensure you would defeat Voldemort, their was a large risk of you becoming independent and he needed your loyalty." said Merlin

"Yeah well, he failed, I now want to KILL him, not join him" said Harry, as he started to pace around the large office.

"That's why I took you from that orphanage, to ensure Dumbledore's plan didn't succeed." stated Merlin

Harry sighed, he defiantly owed Merlin, Harry suddenly realized something "What about my brother?"

"Your brother, well, lets just say your title has gotten to his head a little." said Merlin "Then theirs of course your sister…"

"I have a SISTER?" interrupted Harry

"Yes, Taylor Potter, she is currently nine years old." said Merlin

"Nine? My parents had another kid after they abandoned me?" asked Harry, he may need to reconsider forgiving his mother

"It was not planned, she was conceived a few months after you were abandoned, you don't honestly wish they had…"

"Of course I don't wish they had killed her, she's my sister" interrupted Harry, it wasn't her fault he was abandoned, she hadn't even been _conceived _yet, Harry sighed "So I am a big brother." he found it hard to believe

"You are the youngest twin, your brother is the oldest." said Merlin

"You said he's arrogant?" asked Harry

"He's not extremely arrogant, but yes, he is arrogant, he is very jealous of you, however." said Merlin

"Why the HELL would he be jealous of me? I lived in a bloody ORPHANAGE." stated Harry

"As I said earlier, your mother favored you, she often compares your brother to you, even though he is oldest and is believed to be the Boy-who-lived she still favors you." explained Merlin

Harry chuckled "My brother is believed to be the defeater of Voldemort and yet my mother still favors me, I can understand why he is jealous, everyone in the world favors him, except his own mother." said Harry, while laughing

"Yes, but we must get back to the primary issue, Dumbledore, I do not want you to seek revenge against him, he ruined your life, you have every right to hate him, but you cannot risk being taken by him, once he finds you, he will do whatever it takes to keep you, I cannot help you if that happens." said Merlin

Harry stood up and said "Fine, I will stay away from Dumbledore, at least until later anyway, when I can really hurt him. Now if you will excuse me, I must go."

"Where may I ask are you going?" asked Merlin

"To go see my family, it said in the newspaper they would be going to Diagon alley today" Harry checked his watch "it's 11 AM, they should be there now." said Harry

"How do you plan to hide your identity?" asked Merlin

"Merlin, it's Diagon alley on school shopping week, I am a eleven year old wizard, I will not stand out." stated Harry

"Your father may recognize you." said Merlin, he knew he could not stop Harry

"Please my father will never recognize me, I doubt he even cares, now my mother would be a different story, but apparently she wasn't at Harrison's birthday party, so I assume she will not be in the alley." said Harry, and with a snap of his fingers he vanished, Merlin didn't need to travel to the future to know Dumbledore's days were numbered.

**Diagon alley, England**

Harry appeared in a ally next to Flourish and Blotts, the spot he usually used to teleport to Diagon alley, he often came to buy new books and supplies. Although he stopped buying books after awhile, the manor had a huge library filled with books, they had only bought the newer ones so he could learn the basics, the newer books hadn't been in the library.

Harry looked around for a crowd, he assumed that was where his family was. After scanning Diagon Alley he saw a familiar family of three, surrounded by a crowd of people. He saw his father, who looked the same as he did five years ago, with a huge smile on his face, he saw his brother with a similar smile, both enjoying the attention. He looked around for his sister, he saw her sneaking through the crowd, away from their father '_sneaky kid'_ thought a smirking Harry. He saw her sneak through the crowd and he started casually walking through the alley, following her, he saw her enter Magical Menagerie, he followed her inside.

He entered the magical creature looking for his ebony haired little sister, he saw cages filled with numerous different magical creatures, he finally found her looking at cages with little kittens inside them. Harry decided to approach her the way he would normally approach anyone, "You know you really shouldn't sneak off from your parents, they could get worried." said Harry

Taylor turned around and saw Harry, she stared at him for a minute before shaking her head and saying "My dad won't notice and my brother doesn't care, besides the crowd is here to see my arrogant brother, not me, shouldn't you be trying to catch a look at my brother or are you going to ask me to get you his autograph." she said that clearly annoyed

Harry frowned, obviously most people his age only bothered her when it involved their brother, it was a horrible way to live "No, I think the crowd outside is petting his ego more then enough." replied Harry

Taylor chuckled "You have no idea, he loves attention." said Taylor, who couldn't help but notice his emerald green eyes were the same as her mother's and he looked a lot like her dad, only younger and without glasses.

"I take it from the way you talk about him that you don't like him very much." said Harry

"He's arrogant, annoying, and almost everyone in the wizarding world besides my mom and I bow at his feet, what's not to like?" Said Taylor sarcastically

"So why are you here then, couldn't you have stayed at home?" asked Harry

"Yeah I could have, but I wouldn't be able to get a kitten if I was at home" smirked Taylor, she liked this guy, he was the first person she met outside her family who didn't just talk to her because of who her brother was

"Please don't tell me you plan to buy a kitten and sneak it home, because your parents will make you bring it back." said Harry, who was also smirking a similar smirk

"NO, my mom said I could get a kitten when I was nine and had the money, I just turned nine a week ago and saved some of my allowance, so I am now buying a kitten" said Taylor, as she turned back to look at the kittens

Harry frowned, he noticed the kittens all cost at _least _ten galleons, not a lot for him or any well off wizard, but it was a lot for a nine year old girl who probably had to be saving her allowance for months in order to pay for it. "Why didn't you get one for your birthday?" asked Harry

"My mom wanted me to prove I was responsible enough to save my money and buy something I really wanted." Said Taylor, not looking away from the cage

"Well have a nice day then, and good luck with your cat." said Harry

Taylor turned to Harry and said "Thanks, have a nice day" she then turned back to the cage

Harry didn't leave the store yet, he walked over to the counter on the other side of the store, told the witch behind it he was paying for Taylor's kitten, gave her the gold for it, and gave her a small note to give to Taylor, Harry did owe her a gift and he had plenty of money. After giving the woman the note he left the shop, passing Taylor on the way out, who was holding a small, orange kitten carefully in her hands.

Taylor walked up to the counter, gently placed the tiny kitten on the counter and was about to pull out her money when the woman behind the counter said "Oh no dear, your brother already paid for the kitten, he said it was a birthday present for you."

"What, my brother?" asked Taylor, that didn't make sense, Harrison _never _bought her anything, they basically hated each other

"Yes, he left you this note" said the woman and she handed Taylor the note, who quickly grabbed it and opened it:

_**SURPRISE!!! **_

_**I am your brother, shocking huh, It was nice to meet you, I didn't even know I had a sister until today, it's complicated. I don't know whether you knew I existed before this or not, but either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, consider this a late birthday present from your brother. I am not going to Hogwarts as you may have heard, I came to the Alley to see you, not shop, GOOD LUCK DEALING WITH HARRISON, I'll see you again real soon. **_

_**Your Brother,**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Taylor's mouth dropped to the floor, she had never been so shocked in her life, that boy who she talked to was her other brother!? She knew she had another one, but she had never met him before, she also knew he was Harrison's twin, she had never really wanted to meet him, she didn't want to deal with _another_ Harrison. She thought because they were twins they would be the same, but she was wrong, Harry looked and acted completely different from Harrison. She quickly grabbed her kitten, stuffed the note into her pocket and ran out the door, she looked for Harry but didn't see him anywhere, '_Where did he go?'_

_**3 minutes earlier…**_

After giving the woman the note he left the shop, passing Taylor on the way, out who was holding a small, orange kitten carefully in her hands. He checked his watch, he had about 2-3 minutes before Taylor would come out running, looking for him. He hadn't met his brother, but if what Taylor said was true, he really didn't want to, also he couldn't be anywhere near his father without possibly punching him, so he snapped his fingers and vanished from Diagon alley.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Merlin’s request and Note repercussions

I Do not Own Harry Potter

Chapter 6: Merlin's request and Note repercussions

_The following takes place on August 2nd__, 2001_

Merlin's Tower, Between time and space

**Harry appeared in the familiar looking office, Merlin was sitting behind his desk, as usual.**

"**Hello Harry." said Merlin**

"**Hello Merlin, may I ask why you brought me here now?" asked Harry**

"**I have a request, Harry" said Merlin**

"**What may I ask is it?" asked Harry**

"**I need you to go to Diagon Alley and purchase a wand." said Merlin**

**That confused Harry, Merlin knew as well as Harry that he didn't need a wand, Harry was a elemental, therefore he could do magic with or without a wand, "Why do you want me to get a wand? You know I don't need one." said Harry**

"**There is a specific wand currently in Ollivander's wand shop that I believe is perfect for you, it could prove very valuable in the future, it will also allow you to hide the fact you are a elemental to the world." Said Merlin, Harry knew Merlin was right, he usually was, the problem was that thanks to his little appearance in Diagon alley yesterday he now had half the wizarding world looking for him. Their was nothing Harry could really do about it, although in terms of magic and intelligence he was a adult, he was still a minor in age and thus his parents still had legal custody over him, if he was captured he would have no choice but to live with them. **

**He didn't completely hate his family, his mother had tried to stop Dumbledore, she wasn't really given much of a choice, it was her against his father and Dumbledore, but she still gave him up, which made him a little angry at her, but he knew it would pass after awhile, after all, she kicked Dumbledore's ass for him, which showed her loyalty was basically gone and she was a force to be reckoned with. His father he was pissed at, he completely agreed with Dumbledore on his decision to send him away, not to mention his father was completely loyal to Dumbledore, who was now Harry's sworn enemy. His brother, he had found out, had become self-assured and fairly arrogant, which meant Harry wouldn't be able to stay in the same room without wanting to kick his ass. The only member of his family he didn't harbor ill feelings toward was his little sister, who he found out he had a lot in common with from their conversation in Diagon alley, she was witty, creative, and intelligent (Although no where near his level). **

"**Merlin, there may be a problem with that." stated Harry **

"**Yes, why may I ask did you leave such a detailed note telling everyone who you were?" asked Merlin, their was no anger in his voice, rather curiosity**

"**How do you… Never mind, I forgot who I was talking to, I left the note for two reasons." said Harry "One, I wanted my sister to know it was me. Two, I want to screw with Dumbledore, he will now spend all his time trying to find me, I can't face him directly, but that doesn't mean I can't screw with him."**

**Merlin smiled at Harry, it was a interesting plan "Well it is your life Harry, I can do nothing but help you with it"**

"**Thanks for understanding, I guess I will have to go to Diagon Alley under a glamour charm." said Harry **

"**That would be my suggestion" said Merlin **

"**You think I can have my wand blood bonded to me?" asked Harry, who had studied wand lore and wand making from some of the more ancient books in the Merlin Manor library. Wands could be blood bonded to their master, that way no one could disarm you when the wand was in your hand, also no one else besides the wand's master could use it, not to mention by adding the wizards blood to the wand it connected the wand directly to it's master, which meant the wand would work even better for the wizard.**

"**It is not done very often anymore, but I have no doubt Ollivander can do it." said Merlin**

"**Yeah I guess." said Harry, who pointed a finger at his hair and changed his hair color to brown, he covered up his scar with another glamour and put on sunglasses to cover his eyes. "Well , I'm off." with a snap of his fingers Harry vanished**

_**Diagon Alley, Near Flourish and Blotts**_

Harry appeared in his usual spot in the alleyway next to Flourish and Blotts, Diagon alley was much less crowded then yesterday, most wizards and witches had done their school shopping yesterday so they could all see Harry's brother. Harry walked down the alley until he reached Ollivander's wand shop and entered the store.

"Ahh another customer, Mr…" said Ollivander

"Smith" said Harry, lying

"Mr. Smith" said Ollivander,

"Yes?" asked Harry

"I can get you a wand." said Ollivander

"Oh right" said Harry as he walked over to the counter

"Which wand is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"I am right handed, sir." Harry replied.

"Very well," Ollivander walked behind the counter and started to go through the many shelves filled with wands, "try this, Phoenix Feather and Yew, eleven inches; snappy and excellent for Charms." Harry waved the wand at a nearby mirror and caused it to break. Ollivander snatched the wand from his hand and put it back on a shelf. "Dragon Heartstring and Arctic Ice Oak, thirteen inches, useful for aiming and precise spell casting, try." Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

"That's the one"

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

"Huh?"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"What may I ask is curious?" asked Harry, he had feeling this was the wand Merlin was talking about

Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Smith. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave Harrison Potter his scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Smith… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great. That will be seven galleons." said Ollivander

"Can you blood bond my wand to me?" asked Harry

Ollivander's eyes widened at that, he could blood bond a wand, but no one before now had ever asked him to "Yes I can, I have never done it before, no one has ever asked, blood bonding a wand to a wizard is an ancient art." said Ollivander

"Can you blood bond my wand to me?" repeated Harry

"Yes I can, for one hundred galleons, it is a very complex procedure." said Ollivander

Harry sighed and handed him one hundred and seven galleons, seven for his wand and a hundred for the blood bonding, Ollivander took the money, reached down under the counter and took out a small bowl. "I will need some of your blood for the bonding." Harry cut his finger and bleed in the bowl until Ollivander took it away, "I will be back shortly" said Ollivander, who took the small bowl and Harry's new wand and fled into the back room.

_**Two hours later…**_

Ollivander came out of the back room with Harry's wand in hand, Harry got up and walked over to Ollivander, Harry noticed there was now a line of runes carved into the handle of his wand. Harry took the wand from Ollivander, the blood bonding had worked, the wand felt like it was directly connected to his magic.

"Well the blood bonding defiantly worked." said Harry

"Yes, Yes that was the first time I ever blood bonded a wand to a wizard, truly fascinating, directly connecting a wand to a wizard by blood." said Ollivander, who then started mumbling something Harry couldn't hear

"Yeah, thanks for your, I'll just be going now." said Harry, who was now slowly walking backwards towards the door

"Have a good day Mr. Smith." said Ollivander, as Harry walked out the front door of his shop.

Harry sighed after he left the shop, he had a wand and was now blood bonded to it, what didn't make sense was that it's core was the twin of another, specially Lord Voldemort's, the dark wizard he defeated. It was too much of a coincidence, he defeats Lord Voldemort and then the wand with a twin core to Voldemort's wand chooses him. Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't figure it out here and now, so he snaps his fingers and teleports back to the manor.

**Meanwhile in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts school…**

"I have every auror in the ministry looking for Harry Potter, if he is in England, we will find him." stated Cornelius Fudge, confident he would find the boy "also I have sent a description of him to all the shopkeepers in Diagon alley, when they see him they know to owl the aurors."

"The aurors know not to attack Harry, right?" said a concerned Lily Potter, the aurors were not known for being gentle, she didn't want her son hurt

"Of course" said a nervous Fudge, knowing what Lily Potter did to Dumbledore, he did not want to invoke her wrath "the aurors were given specific instructions not to use force."

"Were lucky he went to meet young Taylor, had he not we would have no idea where to look." stated Dumbledore, who was still laying in the hospital wing after Lily attacked him, she was quite a force when angry

"Yes we are" said Lily, who was holding the note her son had written Taylor in her hands, the handwriting was the same as the letter he wrote McGonagall, only the letter was in a official tone, this note was in a kinder, more friendly tone.

"Will you be able to find him before the school year starts?" asked James Potter, every Potter went to Hogwarts, he wanted his son to follow that tradition

"I have no doubt Mr. Potter will be on that train on September 1st." said Fudge confidently

"It's not that simple, minister." said Mad-eye Moody, who had been called in as a personal favor to Dumbledore

"What do you mean Alastor?" asked Dumbledore, he was fully aware of the power Harry must have, but there was no way anyone could have taught him how to control it yet.

"We have no idea how the boy gets to Diagon alley, the girl didn't see the boy after he left the shop, he only left two or three minutes previously, no one could run out of Diagon Alley that fast." said Mad-eye "also I asked the shop keepers around Diagon Alley if they had seen the boy previously, most of them said yes, he visited one store specially numerous times, usually once or twice a week."

"Which store?" asked Lily, who wanted to know as much about her lost son as possible

"Flourish and Blotts, he used to visit it once or twice week, he stopped nearly a year ago, but not without buying half the bookstore first." stated Mad-eye

"Well that explains how young Harry got such a education that he feels he doesn't need to attend school, although I am curious how he was able to afford all those books." stated Dumbledore

"I asked Tom if he ever saw the boy before, apparently he first saw the boy nearly five years ago." Said mad-eye

"That was when Harry vanished from the orphanage." stated James Potter

"Yes, Tom claimed he had a guide with him who did most of the talking." said Mad-eye

"A guide? Who?" asked Lily

"A talking orange ferret." said mad-eye

"A what?" came from nearly every one in the room (besides Dumbledore and Moody)

"Tom described him as a two foot tall, orange ferret who can walk on two feet and talk." said Mad-eye

"Tom must be joking." said James

"I thought that as well, until all the other shopkeepers said the same thing." said mad-eye

"How did he go to all these shops multiple times and yet no one figured out who he was?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes well that is a interesting question" said Fudge "no one actually ever asked him his name, they knew his first name was Harry, but nothing else."

"So no one knew he was Harry Potter?" asked McGonagall

"Very few people even _knew_ there was a Harry Potter before today." said Fudge

"The real question is where is he staying and who is taking care of him." said Dumbledore

"It would have to be a wizard or witch taking care of him." stated James

"But who?, most of us know all the witches and wizards in England, no one has reported finding a lost boy." said Dumbledore, he had to find Harry, he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, he had to find him no matter what it took.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY****J**


	7. Conversations and Sorting Ceremonies

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Decided to write this chapter to tell some of the happenings of the wizarding world. **

**Chapter 7: Conversations over dumplings and Sorting ceremonies **

_**The following takes place on September 1st**__**, 2001**_

_**Beijing, China**_

"Yum, Chinese dumplings are delicious " said Daxter, who was enjoying a plate of dumplings

"Hmm, yeah" replied Harry, who was also enjoying some dumplings and a bowl of

wonton noodle soup, they were in Beijing to locate some rare Chinese herbs to make a eye correction potion. If made correctly the potion would repair his eye sight and give him 20/20 vision, he would no longer need to wear glasses, it was a difficult potion to make and required rare ingredients, many of which weren't sold in diagon alley. They had gotten the rare herbs and were now enjoying dinner at one of the many small restaurants in the city.

"So the Hogwarts sorting should be going on right now you know." said Daxter, who was trying to make conversation

"Yeah" said Harry

"If you were being sorted what house would you want to be in? Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor?" asked Daxter

"I don't know, they all kind of suck equally." stated Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Daxter, curious

"Well, Slytherins are sneaky and slimly, no one cares about Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws are bookworms, and Gryffindors are complete morons who enter insane situations without thinking things through." explained Harry

Daxter chuckled at Harry's explanation and said "So which house would you end up in?"

"No idea" said Harry

"I think you would end up in a fifth house." said Daxter

"Fifth house?" repeated Harry, not understanding what the hell Daxter was talking about

"Well you kind of fit in all the houses equally; you are brave, but you think things through before doing it; you're cunning and ambitious, but you're no snake and actually have morals; you are the BIGGEST bookworm I have ever seen, but you don't let it devour you AKA you fit all the houses and none of the houses." explained Daxter

"Well it's a good thing then that I am not being sorted, huh?" said Harry

"Yeah, but when you think about school could be fun, especially with me, imagine it, US in Hogwarts, the chaos we could cause." said Daxter

"You mean the chaos YOU would cause while I sit back and watch?" said Harry, laughing

"Yeah, basically" said Daxter, who grabbed a dumpling and stuffed it in his mouth

Harry decided to change the subject, this one was getting a little boring "Did you see the article in the daily prophet yesterday? The Malfoy heir and the Parkinson heir are engaged at eleven."

Daxter laughed "Yeah I read it, it's sad that purebloods now have to actually make marriage contracts just to keep their blood 'pure'" said Daxter

"Makes me glad I am not a pureblood." said Harry

"You come from a pureblood family." stated Daxter

"Yeah but my mum is a muggleborn, so I am only a half-blood" said Harry "which is a good thing, I can't imagine marrying someone through a contract or being engaged at ELEVEN." Daxter busted out in laughter "What's so funny?" asked Harry

"YOU MARRIED, I mean I know it will happen someday, but I am trying to imagine to who, we don't exactly know a whole lot of people and I am trying to think of a girl who could stand YOU." said Daxter, who was still laughing "she would need to be a super genius to understand HALF the things you know."

"and our kids favorite play toy would be their uncle Daxter" said Harry smirking

"HEY I AM NOT ANY KID'S PLAY TOY" yelled Daxter, then Daxter screamed "KIDS! Oh god, if they inherit your genes they may take over the world."

Harry laughed "Yeah, but that's a long way away, we don't need to worry about it now, but pureblood heir's lives do kind of suck." stated Harry, getting back to the subject

"Yeah, their the ones that get the marriage contracts, not to mention they need to fill their family's position in the wizardgamont and go to all those social events when they are young to gain social skills and contacts." said Daxter

"GOD I HATE POLITICS." stated Harry

"You would make a HORRIBLE heir" stated Daxter "you know nothing about the art of politics."

"ART?! The best politician is basically the best liar, that's why lawyers make such good ones." stated Harry

"True, but it's still tough, the heir is basically taught from birth to represent the family and make them look good at events and parties." explained Daxter

"This is possibly the first time I have ever been GRATEFUL for being the MIDDLE child." stated Harry

"Not that it really matters, it's not like you have been around to represent you're family much, what is the title they gave you? The _lost_ Potter twin?" said Daxter laughing

"Yeah, I believe that is the title, Dumbledore must be disappointed right now, he planned to begin manipulating me today, I'm afraid he is going to have to cancel that plan." stated Harry

"What do you plan to do with Dumbledore and your family? Are you just going to let them keep searching for you for awhile?" asked Daxter

"I plan to let Dumbledore sweat for awhile, as long as I am _missing _he has no one to fight Voldemort, he knows my brother can't do anything to stop Voldemort, so I will let him worry for awhile and then begin Phase 2 of my plan." said Harry

"Does this plan end with Dumbledore dying by any chance?" asked Daxter excited

"No, that wouldn't be justice. He's currently laying in the hospital wing, he was attacked by my mum over a month ago, she wasn't too happy with Dumbledore, apparently Dumbledore made her a few promises he now can't keep and he paid for it with numerous broken bones and a few parts of his body have been, well lets say _altered_, so that will keep me happy for now. I should show you the memory, its hilarious, the so called greatest wizard ever born defeated by an angry mother, I rate it with two thumbs up, five stars." said Harry

"Over protective mothers, no greater force in the world." stated Daxter, as if it was a fact

"Yeah no kidding, NEVER piss of a overprotective mother, you may not live to tell the tale." said Harry

"Your's is especially vicious according to Merlin, redheads, they always seem to have a fire to them that makes them more scary when angry" stated Daxter

"Yeah I pity any man who marries a redhead." said Harry

"Well in that case you better start pitying yourself now and save some time." said Daxter

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, confused

"It's like the code of the Potters, ALL Potter men marry redheads, its like in their genetic code or blood or something." stated Daxter

"That is absolutely ridiculous." stated Harry "there is no GENE that makes you attracted to redheads."

"You say that now, but in about 2-3 years from now when you hit puberty, I bet all the woman you will be attracted to will have red hair." stated Daxter

Harry sighed "Yeah whatever" said Harry

"I'm serious, want me to find you a Potter family photo album? Every single male Potter's wife had red hair." said Daxter

"I think I will marry a blonde just to prove you and Merlin wrong." said Harry, remembering what Merlin said five years ago

"Merlin? What does he have to do with this?" asked Daxter

"I asked him what my future was, he said a redhead." explained Harry

"Hah, Merlin agrees, and Merlin is NEVER wrong, just accept the fact that you are doomed to marry a redheaded woman with a HORRIBLE temper." said Daxter

Harry groaned, he shouldn't have mentioned Merlin "We will wait and see I guess." said Harry, who was now desperately trying to change the subject "Did you see the new nimbus model that was just released?"

"Yeah, supposed to be the fastest model yet." said Daxter, '_it is so easy to change the subject with him'_ thought Harry

"Until whatever model is released next year anyway." said Harry, who knew that brooms were like computers, new model every year

"That's because they keep improving them, we should really see a professional game some time, the Quidditch world cup is in three years, I bet I can get us tickets." said Daxter

"Yeah, Good Luck with that." said Harry, getting tickets to professional Quidditch games was bad enough, getting them to the world cup was close to impossible.

"Why Harry, do you doubt my skills?" asked Daxter, who gave Harry a fake hurt look

"NOOO, NEVER" said Harry sarcastically

"You wait Harry, you will be apologizing to me when I get us two box seats to the Quidditch world cup finals." said Daxter, Harry had a feeling that was Daxter's new life goal, at least for the next three years.

The waiter came up with their bill, Harry quickly paid it and they left the restaurant, Daxter jumped back onto Harry's shoulder and with a snap of Harry's fingers they vanished

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding…**

**Harrison Potter POV…**

Harrison Potter was standing in the middle of the great hall waiting for his name to be called by Professor McGonagall. He really didn't see the point of being sorted, he already knew he would be in Gryffindor, he was the heir to Potter and all Potter's go to gryffindor, not to mention he was the boy-who-lived and light prodigy, their was no way he could be sorted into any other house.

Harrison Potter was an all around average boy, he had short messy auburn hair and hazel eyes, he didn't have any remarkable features like his missing brothers eyes, no one besides Harry had inherited their mother's eyes, Harrison had gotten her hair color and Taylor had gotten her facial features, but only Harry had gotten her emerald green eyes, which everyone agreed was her most remarkable feature. He was the Heir of Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived, but he felt he was often being compared to his brother by his mother and it made him feel inadequate, and he hated it.

Only his father had brought him to the Hogwart's express, his sister didn't want to come, so she stayed at a friends and his mother, being a teacher, was required to already be at hog warts before the train even left the station. He had quickly found Ron and they had found at compartment, the trolley came by and they bought a lot of every candy. Harrison complained to Ron how Harry had just disappeared to hurt their family, after all, he had given Taylor a note and then vanished, he obviously was doing this for revenge. Mid in conversation, Neville Longbottom came into there compartment asking them if they had seen his toad, Ron told him no and Harrison told him to stop looking and be grateful he lost his stupid toad, Neville lowered his head and walked out. A few minutes later a bushy haired, muggleborn girl came in looking for the same toad. She told them her name (Hermione Granger) and they told her theirs, she had been excited when she had heard Harrison's name, (like most people did) and told him about a bunch of books she had read about him, he knew he was in numerous books, but he really didn't know how many. The girl struck him as bossy and a bookworm, he really didn't like her, and she told them they would be arriving soon and they should change, then left. They changed and left the train, they met Hagrid, the hogwart's Gamekeeper, and crossed the lake.

They met McGonagall at the entrance hall, at first sight she seemed like someone you shouldn't cross, which would make it all the more fun to prank her and the rest of the teachers. His father had given him his invisibility cloak and told him to use it to prank and have fun, and not to be scared of McGonagall because it was fun to annoy her. She gave them a boring speech, his dad told him she's given the same speech to all first-years since she started teaching at hog warts. They walked into the great hall to be sorted, everyone looked amazed at the sight of the great hall, everyone except Harrison, who had already been to the great hall several times to visit his mum, who had taken up the position of charms teacher almost five years ago when Flitwick retired.

He then heard Professor McGonagall call out several other names, but then he heard her call out a very familiar name "Potter, Harry", several whispers were heard over the hall, all of them asking the same thing "Who is Harry Potter?", his mom looked like she wanted to cry at the mention of his name. Professor McGonagall after waiting a few seconds decided to move on, several people were now asking where he was, but then McGonagall called out "Potter, Harrison". All whispers about Harry vanished as they whispered "Harrison Potter?", "The Harrison Potter?", Harrison smirked at hearing that, at least _they _realized he was better then his brother, as he walked over to the stool and had the hat placed on his head.

'_Hmm You completely lack any thirst for knowledge, so that strikes Ravenclaw off of the list. You do have a large need to prove yourself better then your brother, and are fairly cunning. You are also brave and fairly foolish, hmm, better be' "_GRYFFINDOR" a smirking Harrison walked over to the clapping Gryffindor table and sat down. Professor McGonagall called out a few more names, including Ron (Who was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of his family), and finally said "Professor Dumbledore could not make it to the sorting today due to a tragic… _accident_." her eyes turned to Lily Potter at those words, who showed no sign of guilt, "he however wishes me to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts and asked me to say these words " she took a breath of air and looked as if she was preparing herself for some embarrassment "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" everyone looked at her strangely, they were used to Dumbledore saying strange things but not McGonagall, she waved her hand and food appeared on all the tables, then everyone forgot what she said and started eating.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW I WRITE FASTER AND BETTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS. Not the most eventful chapter, but it had to be done. Please review **


	8. Trolls and Alfalfa

**I still do not own Harry Potter **

**To DeliaDee: Sorry to tell you this but she is a main character,-evil laughter-, she is NOT a Mary-sue I am working on making her less perfect, her primary point for the first three years is to hate Harrison, her primary point after that is, well, you figure it out. Sorry, I am not getting rid of her, no matter how much you beg, so far you're the only one complaining.**

**To damon blade: like idea, will use.**

**Chapter 8: Trolls and Alfalfa**

_**The following takes place on October 31st, 1991 during the Hogwart's Halloween feast.**_

**Hogwarts, Great Hall **

Harrison Potter was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his best friend, Ron enjoying the food of the Halloween feast. The last 2 months at hog warts had been very fun, although he had gotten in some trouble with a lot of the teachers, his mom had not been happy when he got 2 days of Detention with McGonagall for being late to his FIRST class of the year, and then he got a WEEK of detentions from the greasy git, Snape. But it wasn't his fault, Snape hated him, on the first day of his class he asked Harrison a bunch of questions no one (except Hermione) knew the answers to, and then deduced points for it, Harrison said it was unfair so he then gave Harrison a week of Detentions for talking back to a teacher and for being a "arrogant, self obsessed, celebrity like his arrogant bullying father". When his mother found out she was NOT HAPPY AT ALL, he complained to her he was unfair, she said that's no excuse and even if he was unfair you shouldn't talk back to a teacher and the worst part was she said it in front of the whole school in the great hall, it was more embarrassing then a howler. His father had warned him that Snape would hate him because his father, Sirius, Remus, and the Traitor (they had refused to call peter anything else) humiliated him for seven years while in hog warts and was taking out his revenge on Harrison.

Harrison had also made a new enemy on his first months at hog warts, Draco Malfoy. They had met and become enemies on the first day of school and Draco had nearly gotten them expelled. After weeks of insulting each other and fighting, Draco had challenged Harrison to a duel, Harrison was sure he would win against Draco. So him and Ron snuck out of the dorm, but before they could put the invisibility cloak on they were caught by Hermione, who couldn't get back into the dorm so she followed them to the trophy room, but then discovered that Malfoy had set them up and had told Flich where they were, fortunately they had the cloak, so they were easily able to make it back to the dorm, but then had to listen to Hermione tell them how stupid they were and how they could of gotten expelled.

Harrison was broken out of his thoughts when Professor Quirell came running in yelling "TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNEGON" and then passed out in the middle of the great hall. Everyone started panicking, but then the panicking stopped when Dumbledore told everyone to calm down, and told the prefects to escort all of the students back to their dorms.

They started to follow Percy back to the tower when Ron pulled him over and said "Hermione"

"What about her?" Harrison replied,

"She doesn't know about the troll" Harrison then remembered the events of the last day. They had been learning the Levitation charm in his mom's class; Harrison had been paired with Dean, and Ron with Hermione. Ron couldn't do the charm correctly and Hermione had showed him how to do it correctly, after they left the class Ron had called her a "nightmare" and said how no one could stand her, Hermione however had been right behind them when he said it, and ran away crying, they had heard she had spent the rest of the day in the bathroom, crying.

Ron and Harrison both ran down the hallways to the girl's bathroom, but froze when they smelt something, something like dirty socks and dirty toilets. Then they saw the troll, saw it slouch through a door, they ran to the door and saw that the key was still in the lock, Harrison suggested they lock the door, so they did, but then realized what room they just locked the troll in, the girl's bathroom. So they quickly unlocked the door and ran in into the bathroom, Hermione was hiding a corner of the bathroom and the troll was advancing towards her, so they threw whatever they found on the floor at the troll and yelled insults like "pea brain" at it, the sounds of their voices distracted the troll and made it turn around.

As the troll turned to Ron and started to move towards him and Harrison ran up behind him and grabbed his neck, then he stuck his wand up the troll's nose and the troll howled in pain and dropped his club. Ron pulled out his wand and said the first spell that came to mind "_Wingardium Leviosa", _surprisingly Ron actually cast the spell correctly and levitated the club up, and hit the troll in the back of the head, knocking it out. Harrison got onto his feet and looked at the troll, Suddenly Professor McGonagall, followed by Snape and Quirrell came bursting in to the bathroom

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harrison. Harrison had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harrison's mind.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice.

Harrison looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Snape gave Harrison a swift, piercing look.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harrison stuck his wand up its nose

.and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They did not have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they had arrived." Harrison and Ron tried to look as if this story was not new to them.

"Well - in that case ..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Harrison was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you are not hurt at all, you had better get off to Gryffindor Tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left. Professor McGonagall turned to Harrison and Ron. "Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and did not speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. Harrison then thought '_We just defeated a Mountain troll'. _

**Meanwhile at Merlin Manor….**

"HARRY WE ARE NOT KEEPING THAT THING!!!" Yelled Daxter

Harry had a small kitten in his hands, it had light orange and white fur, and it was skin and bones. While trick-or-treating they had found the kitten in an alfalfa field, Harry took it home with them. "Oh, come on Daxter, look at him, he's so cute, isn't that right, Alfalfa?" said Harry

"ALFALFA!?" yelled Daxter

"Yeah, it's a cute name, alfy for short." said Harry, who was currently watching Alfy eat a whole bowl of food Harry had gotten him, he was obviously starving, he was skin and bones.

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY ROOM FOR HIM!" yelled Daxter

"Daxter, we live in a 50 BEDROOM MANOR, this cat will not take up much space, not to mention it probably won't get much bigger then this." stated Harry

"I'm allergic to cats." said Daxter, who was clearly lying

"No your not, you're an animal yourself, you can't be allergic to ANOTHER animal." stated Harry

"They bite." stated Daxter

"It's a cat, not a dog.' said Harry

"They scratch." stated Daxter

"Stop complaining, maybe I will throw you on the streets." stated Harry

"Fine we will keep the cat, but seriously, ALFALFA?" asked Daxter

"Hey it's a cool name." said Harry

"This coming from the man who wants to name his first son MASTER CHIEF and his first daughter ZELDA." said Daxter, Harry had a weird name for everything

"HEY, Master Chief is AWESOME." said Harry

"You're right, I apologize for that one." said Daxter, who had to agree, he kicks ass

**(AN: Ok Halo wasn't released till November 15, 2001, but it doesn't matter this is fan FICTION, also I got the idea from a very odd classmate of mine who always jokes about naming his son master chief)**

"Thank you" said Harry

"But still, ALFALFA?" said Daxter

"We found him in an ALFALFA field, so the name fits." said Harry

"Whatever." said Daxter as he walked over to the Harry's bag of candy, picked it up and turned it over so all the candy would come out, mountains of candy came flying out of the bag. Harry had put bottomless and weightless charms on the bag, he had teleported to different towns all over the country and got candy, he literally had MOUNTAINS of candy from trick-or-treating ALL day. Daxter grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar, started eating it and said "Not bad for muggle candy, these muggles may not be the brightest people in the world, but they sure know how to make candy!"

"Wizards aren't really ones to talk" said Harry, who grabbed a mini bag of M&Ms and started eating

"What do you mean?" asked Daxter, who was still enjoying the mini chocolate bar

"The entire wizarding world still lives in the middle ages, muggles are way more advanced then us." Said Harry

"We have magic, our ways are better." said Daxter

"Really? You really think that?" Daxter nods his head "Wizards use torches for lighting, muggles have electricity, which is safer and more effective; Wizards rely on fireplaces for heat, muggles have heating systems that don't need wood to burn and work much faster; Wizards wear robes, muggles wear t-shirts and jeans which are much more comfortable and easier to move in." explained Harry

"Muggles wear robes." said Daxter

"Bathrobes." stated Harry, Daxter always got those two mixed up

"OH right, ok, fair enough, we exist in the middle ages and muggles are smarter then us." said Daxter

"If it wasn't for those bigots in the ministry then the wizarding world would probably be a lot more advanced." said Harry

"Yeah, well the ministry is way to corrupt at this point to do anything." said Daxter "I say we kill Fudge, that would solve a lot of our problems."

"Yeah, we would only end up in Azkaban for life." Said Harry

"It would be worth it to see that pain-in-ass seven feet underground" Said Daxter, Harry laughed

"True, but I get the feeling he will be out of office soon enough." said Harry

"What makes you think that?" asked Daxter

"Gut feeling" replied Harry

"In that case, Fudge's days are probably numbered." stated Daxter, Harry's gut feelings were usually right. "You have to admit Fudge has kind of a weird name, FUDGE, I like fudge, not Fudge the politician, but fudge the candy, not the idiot, OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" yelled Daxter angrily, Harry laughed

Alfy had been watching the whole exchange after he finished eating the whole bowl of food and he now wanted to play, so he tackled Daxter "AHH GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID CAT, HELP HARRY." yelled Daxter, as Alfy licked his face, Harry just laughed, he had a feeling this was going to be fun.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW, I CAN'T WRITE WITHOUT REVIEWS. Also, Alfy is a REAL cat, my mom is an animal lover and found him in an Alfalfa field, and I didn't make up that part, although we didn't find him trick-or-treating. PLEASE REVIEW it seems like our relationship is i give you take, it should be, i give you review.**


	9. Christmas in MEXICO

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**Lot's of yelling in this chapter, this chapter is shorter then usual, mostly because I couldn't think of a whole lot. **

**Chapter 9: Christmas in MEXICO **

_**The following takes place on December 25th**__**, 2001**_

**Mexico city, Mexico**

"I LOVE TACOS!!" said Daxter as he bite into a Mexican taco before he yelled "AHHH SPICYYYYYYYYYYYY" he grabbed his soda and chugged it down quickly

Harry laughed loudly at Daxter and said, "Did I forget to mention that the Mexicans make their tacos a _little_ more spicy then ours?"

Every year they went somewhere exotic for every major holiday, this year they picked Mexico. They were at a small taco shack for lunch, they were sitting at a table near the taco stand eating, Alfy was under the table enjoying a plate of taco meat.

"YEAH YOU DID, it would have been nice to know." said Daxter

"Claim down, Daxter." said Harry as he bite into his own taco, he decided to start a conversation since it was the best way to make Daxter forget things. "Did you read in the prophet last month how my brother apparently defeated a mountain troll?"

"Yeah I saw that, I wonder how they did it, your brother's not you, he couldn't be powerful enough to defeat a mountain troll." said Daxter

"Merlin showed me, they defeated it, but not in a very glamorous way." said Harry

"Oh really, how did they beat it?" asked Daxter

"My brother stuck his wand up it's nose and his redheaded friend hit it in the back of the head with the troll's own club." stated Harry

Daxter's mouth dropped "PLEASE tell me you are joking."

"No" said Harry

Daxter broke out laughing "HE STUCK HIS WAND UP THE TROLL'S NOSE!!!! WELL IT'S OBVIOUS YOU GOT THE BRAINS." yelled Daxter, who was still laughing hysterically

Harry chuckled "Yeah, no kidding."

Daxter wiped tears out of his eyes before saying "I bet they told their classmates a different story."

"Yeah probably, that one would get them laughed at for their stupidity." said Harry

"Any other stupid things your brother has done?" asked Daxter

"No, not really." said Harry

"Shame your brother always knows how to make someone laugh." said Daxter "Then again your entire family isn't exactly normal."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Harry

"Well let's see, your mom attacked THE Albus Dumbledore and WON." said Daxter "Your sister has hardly any friends and likes the brother she has only met once over the brother she has LIVED with for over nine years, and your FATHER, don't even get me started on him."

"Yeah, I guess my family is weird." said Harry

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong with you?" asked Daxter

"Daxter, I was orphaned by my family because of a manipulative headmaster with greater good syndrome, my brother took credit for defeating one of the most evil dark lords ever when it was really me who defeated him, I lived in a orphanage for six years before being found by MERLIN, I am an elemental and one of the most powerful wizards in history and I am only ELEVEN, not to mention my BEST friend is a two feet tall, orange, talking FERRET." Said Harry

"I'm an OTTESEL, and I can see your point, you are the weirdest of your family without a doubt." said Daxter

"Thank you, it's nice that we agree that I am not normal." said Harry

"Well, like you always say, normal is BORING." said Daxter

Harry laughed and said "Yeah, I guess." then decided to change the subject "How much do you want to bet Dumbledore is regretting his decision about sending me away? He sent me away so I would be unloved and uncared for so he could control me, now he has no idea WHERE I am and I hate his guts."

"I don't take sucker bets, Harry, but I do have a question." said Daxter

"What?" Asked Harry

"What ARE you going to do exactly? You still haven't told me your plans for Dumbledore and your family." said Daxter

Harry sighed and said "I plan to let Dumbledore sweat for awhile, make him scared that he may never find me, then I reappear and make his life ABSOLUTELY miserable for a few years."

"Sounds like a good plan, but how are you going to 'reappear'?" asked Daxter

"Haven't worked that part out yet, I think I will do it about… three years from now, let Dumbledore sweat for a while and then go in for the kill." explained Harry

"What about your family?" asked Daxter

"I like my sister, no problems there; chances are I am going to punch my brother at least once; my father… I don't know about him yet." said Harry

"What about your mom?" asked Daxter

"Already have that worked out, she should be getting my Christmas present I bought her" Harry looks at his watch "about now." said Harry

"You got your MOM a Christmas present?" asked Daxter

Harry nodded his head "Also bought my sister something too."

"What did you get your mom?" asked Daxter

"I sent her a very nice photo and a frame." said Harry

"YOU SENT HER A PHOTO OF YOURSELF, ARE YOU INSANE?! They will now know EXACTLY what you look like." Yelled Daxter

"So? I have no plan of stepping into Diagon Alley without glamour charms on myself, we don't spend much time in England anyway." said Harry, they mostly traveled to different parts of the world now, Harry studied different types of magic in different places so they spent very little time in England at the moment. "Also I sent her a little note with it, if she wants to gain my trust she won't show it to anyone."

"Fair enough, which photo did you send her?" asked Daxter

"The one with us and Alfy, you know, where Alfy is wearing the tiny santa hat." Harry explained

"OH, that one, that's a nice one." said Daxter,

Harry nodded deciding to change the subject again and have a little laugh at Daxter "SO, did you get us world cup tickets yet?"

"HEY, these things take time, I found someone who may be willing to sell us tickets, he's head of magical games and sports, he's willing to sell us tickets at a fair price when they become available." explained Daxter

"Your bribing Ludo Bagman?" asked Harry, who knew the name of nearly every department head.

"NO, he's selling us the tickets, I'm not bribing him." said Daxter

"SURE you aren't." said Harry, not believing him

"WHATEVER, you'll be apologizing to me when I get us BOX SEAT tickets to the world cup." said Daxter

Harry chuckled and bite into another taco, this was going to be a fun Christmas

**Meanwhile at Potter manor, England **

Lily Potter was in the Potter manor living room, cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper Harrison and Taylor had made as they opened their presents. They were both up in their rooms now, enjoying their presents, James had went with Sirius and Remus somewhere, so she was stuck cleaning up after those children. She took the large garbage bag to the kitchen to throw it out when she saw a snowy white owl in the kitchen she walked over to the window to let the owl in, thinking it was _her_ snowy owl, Merlin, but when she opened the window and saw it more closely she realized it wasn't Merlin, the owl was much younger. The owl flew in gracefully and landed on the large old kitchen table, it had a gift, addressed to her. She took the gift and looked at the owl, she didn't recognize it, none of her friends owned a snowy owl and they had all already given her their gifts, she stroked the owl's head, then looked at the gift. It was rectangular and was wrapped, very neatly, in average muggle wrapping paper, there was no writing on it that showed who sent it. She quickly ripped it open to reveal a picture frame, a note was covering the subjects of the photo, she moved the note and saw the people in the picture, her mouth dropped. It was a photo of HARRY, it had to be Harry, he looked too much like James to be anyone else, he wasn't wearing any glasses, which she found odd, she always thought he would need glasses, on his shoulder was a orange ferret standing on two legs and a small kitten wearing a tiny Santa hat was sitting on his lap. She quickly opened the letter and starting reading:

**SURPRISE!!**

**Hello mother, surprised? Thanks for kicking Dumbledore's ass for me, saved me the trouble of having to do it myself. Thought I would thank you with a little present, a photo of ME! The little kitten is** **Alfalfa (LONG STORY) and the ferret like thing on my shoulder is Daxter, he's an OTTESEL (DON'T ASK). We are currently enjoying our Christmas, somewhere very warm. I would like to ask for you guys to stop looking for me, you will never find me anyway. Also PLEASE to do not share this photo with the aurors, I am asking you this as a favor. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**Your son.**

**Harry James Potter**

Lily reread the letter several times before looking at the photo again, she then turned to the owl and asked "Where is Harry?" she wasn't really expecting a response, the owl just hooted and flew out the window. She sighed, she had a feeling that her son was telling the truth, the aurors would not find him unless he wanted them to, which meant she would not be seeing her son until he wanted her to see him. She just wondered how long she would have to wait before she could see her son again, in person.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office **

Cornelius Fudge appeared in the fireplace at Dumbledore's office with a huge smile on his face, Dumbledore was shocked to see him "Hello Cornelius, I wasn't expecting you."

Fudge just smiled, walked over to Dumbledore's desk and said "I have excellent news Dumbledore, I think I have found us a way of finding the missing Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at that and he asked "How may I ask can we locate him?"

"You remember Ludo Bagman, I assume" said Fudge, Dumbledore nodded his head "Well he was approached recently by a very familiar talking orange ferret."

"The same ferret that was with young Harry?" asked Dumbledore

"Are there any other talking ferrets?" asked Fudge smiling

"He approached Bagman looking for TWO tickets to the world cup in three years, all we have to do is convince the ferret to bring the boy along with him to pick up the tickets and then we have him." stated Fudge

Dumbledore frowned, he couldn't wait three years, he needed Harry sooner "Cornelius, the world cup is not for another three years, Harry has shown us he is no idiot, he will not come unless it is believable, which means we cannot capture him for nearly another three years, when the world cup is near."

Fudge frowned at that, he hadn't thought of that "Well surely Ludo can convince him to bring the boy earlier, as part of some meeting or something?"

"I doubt it, Harry has shown his intelligence, none of the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley have seen him since we started looking for him." stated Dumbledore, he silently cursed Harry, he never thought the boy would be so smart.

Fudge sat down on one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, election season was soon, if he captured the Potter boy he would no doubt get the support of the Potter family, which would ENSURE his victory, but without him, there was a risk he would LOSE, he had to think of a way to find the boy, quickly, no matter what.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review. I know this chapter is shorter then usual, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about for Christmas.**


	10. Meeting the Founders

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Founders **

_**The following takes place during the Hogwarts end of the year feast**_

**Diagon Alley, London **

Harry, with Daxter on his shoulder, was walking through Diagon Alley, under a glamour charm, heading towards Gringotts bank. He was heading there to do a bit of business, he had gone there a week earlier to see if the goblins could locate him a Pensieve, they could, but it wouldn't be cheap. Pensieves are extremely rare and cost anywhere between 20,000 to 60,000 galleons, which was no problem for Harry, he no longer had to rely on Merlin to give him money, while traveling he had made a decent amount of money finding treasure and artifacts, so money was no concern. The problem was the fee for the goblins services, they didn't want his gold, they knew of his explorations as he had sold them numerous goblin-made items he had located, they wanted him to bring them back an old goblin-made sword from a castle in Ireland. Of course, it wasn't that simple or else the goblins would have just done it themselves, the castle had ancient wards all around it and numerous booby traps, goblins had been sent there before to try and retrieve the sword, but none were ever successful. So they decided to make him go and get it, in exchange for the sword they would locate him a Pensieve and sell it to him, of course he still had to PAY for it as well. After nearly a week of searching through a HUGE castle filled with booby traps and numerous dangerous creatures he had found the stupid sword and was now bringing it to them.

Harry walked into Gringotts and walked over to the goblin teller, he said "HELLO, Riphook, you miss me?" he figured if they were going to make him go to such lengths to get a pensieve he should at least have _some _fun, he took off his glamour charms and revealed his true form.

Riphook eyes widened when he saw him and he said "Mr. Potter, I am shocked you returned so soon."

"More like your shocked I'm still alive after you made me go through that death trap. Why do people always go to such great lengths to guard ABANDONED castles?." said Harry

"That is not my concern, , do your have our sword?" asked Riphook

"Would I be back here if I didn't?" said Harry, as he pulled out the small, goblin-made sword out of his backpack. "you know you goblins sure are creative when it comes to ways of maiming people, you know that?"

"We take pride in our ability of defending things against your kind." said Riphook, who was staring at the sword.

"Don't you think a dragon is over doing it, just a little?" said Harry, who had to search the castle and kill a dragon

"Dragons are a effective means of guarding our investments." said Riphook

"But its cliché, and you consider an abandoned castle an investment?" asked Harry

"Goblins consider everything an investment, including you, and you are quickly becoming an _expendable _invesment!" said the goblin

Harry sighed and levitated the sword over to Riphook, "So… when do I get my pensieve?" asked Harry

"This sword is defiantly real." said Riphook, who was examining the sword

Harry chuckled and said "Yeah, as if I would try to rip off you goblins."

"You are defiantly smarter then the rest of your race, as for your pensieve, it will be owled to you as soon as we can locate you one." said Riphook

"How long should that take?" asked Harry

"Pensieves are very rare, it may take awhile" said Riphook

Harry sighed "Fine, Owl me with your progress, I'll see you guys later." Harry snapped his fingers and vanished.

**Merlin's tower, between time and space**

"Hello Merlin." said Harry as he appeared in the familiar tower "long time no see."

"Hello Harry, Daxter" said Merlin, who was sitting in his usual spot behind his desk "How have your travels been?" Harry had begun traveling the world to study different kinds of magic and explore new places. Few wizards traveled the world anymore, sometimes it was due to the cost of traveling, but usually it was because wizards were just too lazy, most saw no reason to learn any other magic after they left school, they saw it superfluous.

"Very well, had to drop by Gringotts before coming here to finish a deal." said Harry

"Yes, your quest to find a Pensieve." said Merlin

"The goblins are looking for one now, they should find one within a few months." explained Harry "But we didn't come here to discuss my travels, why did you call me here Merlin?" Merlin had sent him a letter asking him to come here

"You have learned numerous magical arts over the last few years, now I think it is time for you to study one of the most ancient magical arts that exist, _very_ few wizards have the ability to do this magic, even I myself cannot cast them." said Merlin, Harry liked the sound of this.

"What kind of magic is it?" asked Harry

"Parselmagic." stated Merlin

"Parselmagic?" asked Harry

"Yes, what do you know about it?" asked Merlin, who knew Harry knew close to everything about everything

"It's an ancient and magical art, only Parseltongues can use it, it's popularity categorized as a dark art, but you and I know better then that. It's primary used for healing, warding, and rituals, it can be used in duels, but it's not suggested because of the massive amount of concentration needed, and it's close to impossible to learn because they don't exactly sell books about it at Flourish and Blotts." explained Harry, who wanted to learn it, but the books that teach it were basically non-existent

"Yes, sadly books that teach this magic are very rare, fortunately I have found us a library of books about this magic." said Merlin, Harry's eyes widened at the idea of a LIBRARY on Parselmagic

"Sadly, most of the books have been taken from it, however, several still remain that I think you might find some use for." said Merlin, Harry frowned when Merlin said most of the books were gone, but was still excited that he at least found some.

"Where is this library?" asked Harry

"At Hogwarts" said Merlin

"Merlin, please tell me you are joking?" asked Harry

"I am not." replied Merlin

"Where in Hogwarts? I doubt they keep ancient tomes about one of the most powerful branches of magic in there library." said Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, they had located books about Parselmagic, but he would have to break into the most secure castle in the _world_ to get them.

"They are hidden in a chamber, the chamber of secrets." said Merlin

"Great, what are they doing in a chamber?" asked Harry, most people would have said that the chamber was just a legend, but Harry had learned _nothing_ is impossible in the wizarding world.

"Salazer Slytherin, who is well-known as the first Parseltongue, kept a library of books hidden in his secret chamber for his own personal use." explained Merlin

"Will I need to worry about any monsters in the chamber?" asked Harry

"Only a Basilisk." said Merlin

"ONLY a Basilisk, is there such a thing as ONLY a Basilisk." Yelled Daxter

"Do not worry, it is currently hibernating, it will only awake if a Slytherin heir orders it to." explained Merlin

"Ok, that's one less problem to worry about then, just one other, how do you plan for me to sneak around a castle FILLED with students, not to mention Dumbledore is there." said Harry

"Fortunately, the end of the year feast will be starting soon, every single student and teacher will be there, no one will be in any other area of the castle." explained Merlin

Harry sighed, he really didn't feel like facing Dumbledore now "Where is the chamber?"

"Underneath a empty girls bathroom on the second floor, go to the sinks and say 'open' in Parseltongue, it will do the rest. You should locate the library in the Basilisk's chamber." explained Merlin

"There's no chance the Basilisk will wake up for a little stroll, is there?" asked Harry, who wasn't really afraid of the basilisk, but would rather not face a creature that could kill you by looking it in the eyes unless he had to.

Merlin chuckled "There is no chance, Harry."

"Fine, I will head to the chamber then." said Harry, who then snapped his fingers and vanished

**Hogwarts castle, Second Floor bathroom**

Harry and Daxter appeared in the girls bathroom, but were immediately spotted by an unsuspecting ghost "What are you doing here? THIS IS A GIRL'S BATHROOM" yelled the ghost

"OH great, Moaning Myrtle." said Daxter

"What?" asked Harry

"Moaning Myrtle, she was killed in this bathroom 50 years ago when the chamber of secrets opened, she never left." explained Daxter

"YES AND WHY ARE YOU DISRUPTING ME?" yelled Myrtle

Harry calmly said "Sorry for disturbing, Myrtle, we just came to see the chamber, I apologize if we disturbed you."

Myrtle smiled, it was a little creepy, "Finally, someone comes in here with some proper manners, it's alright, it does get a little lonely in here, please go ahead." She turned around and floated into a stall, Daxter spinned a finger around his head, meaning she is crazy. Harry just sighed and walked over to the sink, he examined the sinks until he found a emblem on the side of one, "_Open_" said Harry, who had successfuly mastered Parseltongue while he was in the Orphanage. The sink sunk into the ground and revealed a tunnel, Harry used his wind element to float both himself and Daxter down the tunnel. They reached the bottom and saw numerous layers of shed snake skin, Daxter walked over to one "Geex, look at the size of this skin, makes me glad the big feela is asleep."

"Yeah, this is defiantly the chamber of secrets." said Harry, looking around

"Yeah shocking, don't you ever wonder how Merlin always seems to know what is happening and where everything is? Maybe he has like a huge crystal ball that shows what people are doing on the earth." said Daxter, poking at the skin

"How long have you known Merlin?" asked Harry

"Over two thousand years." replied Daxter

"Have you ever seen any huge crystal balls?" asked Harry as he walked forward towards the main chamber

Daxter didn't reply and just followed Harry as he walked towards the chamber until they reached a huge sealed gate, Harry quickly said in Parseltongue "_open_" the large gate unlocked and opened to reveal a huge chamber filled with snake statues.

Harry slowly walked in, while Daxter said "Geez, look at this place, Slytherin sure knew how to show off."

"I doubt Slytherin built this _secret_ chamber to show off, Daxter." said Harry, as he walked to the other end of the chamber

"Whatever." said Daxter

Harry reached the other end of the chamber and saw the tunnel that the Basilisk must use, he walked through the long tunnel until he reached a HUGE room with a sleeping basilisk inside and a nearly empty bookcase in the wall. Daxter saw the Basilisk and said "WOW, that is one big snake."

"Yeah no kidding, makes me glad it's asleep." said Harry, who looked at the large, 60 foot long basilisk from across the large room "Are you sure it isn't dead? Do basilisks snore?" asked Daxter

"Hmm, I don't know Daxter, why don't you go wake it up and ask?" said Harry sarcastically

"NO WAY, I would rather not be snake food." said Daxter

Harry looked around the room and saw the large bookcase, it was nearly empty. He walked over to it and examined the few remaining books "I guess Voldemort took all the books he needed and only left the ones he had already memorized." said Harry

"Great, some of the most ancient books in the world containing some of the most powerful magic in the world are in the hands of a MAD MAN." said Daxter

Harry took the few remaining books, there were about twenty, while he carefully placed the thousand year old books into his backpack, Daxter was looking around the large room. Daxter walked over to a large emblem of Slytherin, he leaned against it and suddenly it started to glow, Harry noticed that and walked over to the Slytherin symbol, he wondered if he could open this "_open_" said Harry in Parseltongue

Suddenly it replied _"Who are you speaker? I sense the magic of Slytherin within you, but you are not of his blood."_

Harry was shocked that the emblem spoke, but he quickly replied _" I am Harry James Potter and I am not of Slytherin blood, but how did you know that?"_

_Only the truth can be spoken. Your very essence is open for the guardians to judge." _said the emblem

"_I do not understand." _Said Harry

"_No you do not. But you may enter Harry James Potter, to the final resting place of Salazar Slytherin." _Said the Emblem

A door materialized where the emblem once was, it opens and both Harry and Daxter walk inside.

The door closes behind them, they find themselves in a small rectangular room with a sarcophagus covered in runes. Harry approaches it cautiously and stare at it in wonder, magic was basically flowing out of it

"Do not go closer lad. You will not like the result."

Both Harry and Daxter turn around quickly to see the Portrait of Slytherin above the door, a regal looking man with gray beard and blue eyes. Harry stares at it for a minute before finally saying nervously "H-hello Lord Slytherin"

"Do not be nervous lad, I will do you no harm." said Slytherin chuckling

"I apologize, sir, it is not everyday you meet one of the greatest wizards in history." said Harry

"Yes yes understandable, but I can see you are not my heir or even a student at the school for this matter, although your name was on the registry." said Slytherin

Harry's mouth dropped and he quickly asked "How do you know all that?"

"Hogwarts told me, where do you think all the magic that runs this castle comes from?" asked Slytherin "the magic used to run everything from the stairs to the wards is our magic."

"Our magic?" asked Harry

"Yes my magic and the other three founders magic, before we died we gave all our magic to the castle, which it uses to run off of today, we founders know EVERYTHING that is going on in this castle, we basically ARE the castle." explained Slytherin

"Wow" said Harry, the amount of magic needed run the castle daily is IMMENSE, how powerful were the founders?

"Yeah, impressive, as if I didn't already know that" said Daxter, who jumped onto Harry's shoulder

"Oh no, I will never forget that voice, DAXTER MORGAN!!" yelled Slytherin

"Yes, Salazar?" asked Daxter innocently

"Oh great, just when I thought I had finally got RID of you, even in death you still haunt me, wait, why are you with this boy?" asked Slytherin

"LONG STORY." said Daxter

"You two know each other?" asked Harry

"Oh yeah, we used to play cards together." said Daxter

"You still owe me twenty galleons, not that it matters anymore." said Slytherin "What exactly has been going on in the outside world?"

"Well, your last heir has become a psychopathic murderer, the current headmaster of your school is a manipulative bastard, the wizarding world is FULL of prejudice and bigotry, AND the Chudley Cannons are STILL last in the league." explained Daxter

Slytherin sighs "Yes, I am well aware of my final heir's acts, I witnessed him release my basilisk and kill a innocent girl." said Slytherin in shame

"Innocent girl? I thought you hate muggleborns, and isn't killing muggleborns _why_ you put the basilisk in the school?" asked Harry

"No, I did dislike muggleborns, which I regret to this day, but I never wished them dead. This chamber was designed as a holding place for the basilisk, the basilisk was only to be released as a _last_ resort to _defend _the castle, not attack its students." explained Slytherin

"But isn't this a secret chamber made by you as a protest against muggleborns coming here?" asked Harry

"No, each of the founders made chambers to house a creature to guard the castle and to store their bodies, each contains a powerful creature inside it to be used as a defense for the castle. My chamber contains a Basilisk, Gryffindor used a Griffin, Ravenclaw chose a Thunder Beak Raven, and Hufflepuff used the Blade Badger, each is very dangerous." explained Slytherin

"Let me get this straight, you put FOUR of the most DANGEROUS creatures in the WORLD in this school?" asked Harry

"Yes" replied Slytherin

"What a safe place to have hundreds of children." said Harry sarcastically

"The creatures are all asleep, with the exception of my Basilisk, they will only awaken if the castle is under attack." said Slytherin

"Can I go to these other chambers?" asked Harry, who wanted to meet the other founders

"Of course, I believe Daxter still has that map of his, just use it to locate the chambers, I will alert the other founders of your arrival." said Slytherin, Harry pulled out the map and located the other three chambers.

"Very well then Slytherin, maybe we will see you later." said Harry, folding the map back up and putting it in his pocket

"You are welcome here anytime, I am always in the mood for some company." said Slytherin, Harry snaps his fingers and vanishes.

Harry and Daxter visited the other three chambers, encountering three other large and dangerous animals, all sleeping, to which Daxter commented "Some guards, they are all sleeping on the job." They met the other three founders and found their libraries, each of the founders offered helpful information to them and opened their libraries to Harry, all the libraries were filled with ancient books, all extremely rare, many one of a kind, Harry basically took ALL the books from their libraries. Once that was done they decided to leave and head back to Merlin Manor for some R&R before heading out for another adventure.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review. I didn't include the other founders because I couldn't think of anything interesting for them to say, what happened to the stone will be explained next chapter. I plan to include POVs of what happened over the year from several characters.**


	11. Beginning of Summer

**I still do not own Harry Potter **

**New Poll, really just for fun, What House do you think Harry should be in when he attends Hogwarts? Which he will, but I won't tell you when. Short chapter, but summer will be another 2-3 chapters hopefully **

**Chapter 11:Beginning of Summer**

_**The following takes place on June 31st**__**, 2002 **_

**Hogwarts 2****nd**** floor, Professor Potter's Office**

Lily Potter was packing up a few more of her belongings before heading back to Potter manor for the summer. The year had defiantly been the most stressful since she started working at Hogwarts, not surprising since this was her oldest son's first year. Harrison had been sorted into Gryffindor like every Potter before him, he had also continued the tradition set by his father of being the biggest trouble maker in school. The amount of detentions that was given to him by McGonagall, Snape, and even herself was staggering. His grades were passable in all subjects, but some just barely. He was second best in Defense against the Dark arts, next to Renee Macer who was basically the school prodigy and received top grades in nearly every class, it wasn't that great of an achievement in the first year and the teacher hadn't been the best either. His grades were passable in Charm, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Astrology, but they were nowhere near the best. He barley passed potions, which had always been one of _her_ best subjects, she didn't know weather it was because his professor was Severus or because he wasn't that great at potions. Her son had passed that year, but the amount of trouble he got in made her life much more stressful.

Then there was the incident with the stone, Nicholas Flamel had asked Dumbledore to guard his Philosophers stone for him from Voldemort. They had put the defenses up which they hoped would be enough to stop Voldemort, but they were not enough. Voldemort had made it past almost all the defenses with the exception of Dumbledore's, he couldn't figure out how to get the stone out of the mirror and it delayed him long enough for Dumbledore to make it back and stop him. The stone was destroyed afterwards because it was impossible to defend it and make it completely safe from Voldemort.

Lily opened her bottom desk draw and pulled out the only photo she had of her youngest son, she hadn't shown it to anyone, but she kept it with her. It amazed her how much he looked like James, but he still had her emerald green eyes (It was a muggle photograph) which still had that same sparkle in them, one of intelligence and happiness. She still wondered why he wasn't wearing glasses, she was certain that he would have to wear glasses like Harrison. She wondered what Harry was like, did he still enjoy listening and reading over talking? Did he still hate attention and liked being in the background? Questions that only he could answer, she wondered how long she would have to wait to see her baby again. She wanted her son to have as normal a life as possible, she wanted him to go to Hogwarts and study magic, she wanted his biggest worries to be how to ask a girl he liked out and how to finish his homework on time. She wondered what he could be doing and when he would be back, he wouldn't have sent her a letter and a photo unless he was coming back, the question was: When?

**United States of America, Washington D.C.**

Harry moaned in pain, he had just gotten out this day's training with the elite American Delta Squadron unit of the American ministry of magic. They are an special operations unit that is part of the American auror department, which was one of the largest in the world. The American wizarding world is much larger then the British, mostly due to size of the United States, it is much larger geographically and so it's magical population is much higher, so it needs a larger law enforcement department.

Many nations have special forces as part of their auror departments, no special forces unit is really better then another, each relied on different tactics and received different training for those different tactics. Japanese relied more on stealth and surprise, Americans relied more on advanced Techromancy weapons and muggle hand-to-hand combat, no special forces were generally better then the other, just better in specific things. Harry had been able to get into Delta Squadron training pretty easily, all the commanders were impressed with his skills and wanted to see the extent of his power, it didn't really matter he wasn't even twelve yet. "You know if training hurts that much you can quit." suggested Daxter

"What and miss out on everything they can teach me?" said Harry

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn yah." said Daxter, who rested his head on a pillow in their hotel room "did you read all those books the founders gave you?"

"Not yet, I finished the Parselmagic books, I really can't do much with what I have learned now though." said Harry, it was all rituals, healing, and warding, none of which was useful to him now. "the books from Hufflepuff were mostly healing, which is not exactly my strong suit. Gryffindor's books have proved more useful, they are mostly on dueling and have given me numerous spells I can use, but I have not read them all, yet. Ravenclaw's books were mostly charms, there is a useful one on how to do the Fidelius charm, complex charm I must admit."

"Great, we are running out of books for you to read, again, you think you could stop reading so much or so fast?" asked Daxter, Harry went through books at a rate of over fifty a week, more if they really interest him.

"No." said Harry simply

"Yeah, didn't think so." replied Daxter "Any news from Gringotts on your pensieve?"

"No, but I didn't expect any, pensieves are rare, it will take longer then a week." replied Harry

"Figures, we go through all that trouble to get that stupid sword and they can't find us a stupid bowl." said Daxter "why do you need one again?"

"They are dead useful, I can revisit my memories and study them more, see if I missed anything." explained Harry

"Yeah, but those things cost tens of thousands of galleons and getting that sword wasn't easy either." stated Daxter

"It's a one time investment, it will be useful in the future, stop worrying about it." said Harry

"Fine" Daxter decided to change the subject "did you hear about Voldemort sneaking into Hogwarts? Apparently, he possessed a teacher and snuck in to steal the Philosopher's stone."

"Yeah I heard, they stopped him before he could get the stone." said Harry

"Hard to believe he was able to get in so easily though." said Daxter

"Voldemort is no idiot, he's smart, a lunatic, but smart." said Harry "it's only a matter of time before he returns."

"I am not looking forward to that day ." said Daxter

"Neither am I Daxter, Neither am I." said Harry

**Meanwhile in England…**

"So dad what did I miss while I was at school, get married again?" asked Renee, who's father had been married three times, including to her mother, and divorced twice afterwards

"No, I didn't sweetheart." chuckled Leroy, her father "I received an owl that said you scored top grades in all your classes."

"Not very shocking, considering you have been teaching me for years." replied Renee

"True, but it still quite an achievement, you were awarded Special Citation in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration." said Leroy laughing

Renee groaned, she hated these stupid awards and citations awarded to her by the corrupt ministry "Dad, it's nothing, may I remind you they were awarded to me by the board of governors, which is basically a group of rich purebloods."

"Fair enough." said Leroy

"What have you been doing?" asked Renee, who wanted to change the subject

"Tracking down not-so dangerous suspects, being an auror is not what it used to be, you'll understand when you become one." said Leroy, who knew his daughter's future plan was to become an auror.

"I'm sure I will, dad." said Renee smirking

"We can only pray you won't work under the same idiot I am, Cornelius Fudge is such a moron." said Leroy

**Love it? Hate it? Really just a filler sort of, wanted to include a little OC, plan to give her a fiery personality, who here thinks I should have her duel Harrison and let her kick his ass next year in front of the entire school during the dueling club? (seriously) **


	12. 4th of July

**I Still do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 12: 4****th**** of July**

_**The following takes place on July 4**__**th**__**, 2002**_

**United States of America, Washington D.C. **

"I love Independence day!" said Daxter as he bit into a hot dog

"Yeah it is nice, but isn't kind of wrong that we are celebrating it?" asked Harry, who was enjoying a hamburger, today was the first day he had a day off from training since he got to the United States, He now spoke with a American accent he had picked up, he found it interesting speaking with different accents.

"What do you mean?" asked Daxter

"Daxter, they celebrating their independence from the BRITISH, may I remind you WE are British, so they are celebrating their victory over US." explained Harry

"So what? We probably would have just given them their independence sooner or later, we did it with Canada and the middle east." said Daxter

"So the Americans could have spared some bleed shed if they had some patience?" asked Harry

"Basically." replied Daxter

"Why does that sound familiar?" said Harry, thinking about ALL the other times the Americans jumped into things without thinking them through

"Well I never said the Americans were the smartest people in the world, but they are smarter then many others." said Daxter

"Like who?" asked Harry

"Well the French." said Daxter

"That's a given Daxter." said Harry, remembering all of FRANCE'S mistakes

"Speaking of France, when are we going there?" asked Daxter

"After I finish my training in a week, why are you so impatient? We are on vacation." said Harry

"TRAINING? You consider TRAINING a vacation? I got a newsflash for you, a vacation is when you go to the beach and watch all the hot American babes run around in their skimpy bikinis." said Daxter, practically drooling

"Why would we go to the beach to look at woman?" asked Harry

"Once you reach puberty you will understand and will be begging me to go to the beach." said Daxter "granted you will probably stare at the redheads."

Harry groaned, Daxter NEVER let that go "Daxter will you stop it with the redhead comments."

"I'm just saying, although you will get plenty of babes I doubt they will stick around once they get to know you." stated Daxter

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, although he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer

"Well, your romance skills are nonexistent...." started Daxter

"I don't do romance" interrupted Harry

"you are the BIGGEST bookworm in the world, woman go for the Quidditch players, not the bookworms…" continued Daxter

"It's bad that I am smart?" interrupted Harry again

"you have basically spent the last six years making yourself into a super wizard, not bothering to make friends, which I must say has done a number on what little social skill you had before you found out about the wizarding world." finished Daxter "not to mention the fact you believe traditions in the wizarding world are stupid, which most of the wizarding world hold as basically the law."

"What do you mean? I don't disagree with ALL traditions." argued Harry

"Really? Name one you follow?" asked Daxter, Harry couldn't think of any

"You do not wear robes like a normal witch or wizard." stated Daxter

"They itch" complained Harry

"You do not attend wizarding school like every other child your age." stated Daxter

"School would be boring, I already know everything." said Harry

"You do not write with quills and write on parchment." stated Daxter

"Pens are more portable and paper is easier to store." said Harry

"You do not respect the ministry's power over the British wizarding world." said Daxter

"What power?" asked Harry

"You do not plan to get a normal job at the ministry or a job as anything really."

"Why would I want to be chained to a desk? I would rather see the world and learn new magic." said Harry

"Those are just a few traditions you don't follow." said Daxter

"They are ALL lousy traditions and anyone who actually follows them is stupid." said Harry

"I got a newsflash for you, 99% of the wizarding world follow these traditions, all you are doing is deeming yourself." said Daxter

"That's what they told Rosa Parks." said Harry

"Who?" asked Daxter

"Never mind." said Harry

"Back to the original point, any woman will run once they get to know you, you are like a hippie of the wizarding world" said Daxter

"Figures you know what a hippie is but don't know who Rosa Parks is." stated Harry

"You will eventually fall like the hippies." said Daxter

"Maybe, but since I don't wear tie-dye, believe in the concept of 'free love', and smoke or inhale what ever I can get my hands on, so I think my chances of survival are a little better then the hippies." said Harry

"Fair enough." said Daxter

"Why are you so worried about me anyway?" said Harry

"The wizarding world doesn't take to kindly to people like you, people with different beliefs that are radically different from theirs." said Daxter

"I can deal with that later." said Harry

"Yeah, knowing you." said Daxter seriously, but then quickly went back to his normal sarcastic, annoying self "Now, we are still heading to France after this, right?"

"Yes, Daxter" replied Harry smiling

"OH, goodbye stupid city, hello hot sexy veelas." said Daxter, Harry laughed at Daxter and turned to the sky, looking at the hundreds of fireworks going off in the sky, enjoying another holiday.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review. I made it shorter, again, Summer is boring in my story. **


	13. Pureblood Engagements

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**NOW THINGS START TO GET INTERESTING **

**All my chapters serve a purpose, including to build characters, I don't write fillers. Also I made Gabrielle Delacour Harry's age in this story, I also make the Delacours mean, but hey this is fan fiction, people make the Malfoys nice so why can't I make the Delacours mean?**

**Chapter 13: Pureblood Engagements **

_**Paris, France July 30th**__**, 2002**_

"Good job Harry, thanks to your stupidity and lack of politics, you have made enemies with one of the most powerful pureblood families in the WORLD." yelled Daxter, walking into their hotel room

"Oh come on Daxter, you didn't honestly expect me to accept that marriage contract with the Delacour family, did you?" asked Harry, walking into the hotel room

"WHY NOT? They were offering you a VEELA who would no doubt become a hot chick in a few years, I mean, did you see her MOTHER?." said Daxter "Do you not realize what you have done?"

Harry thought back to the events of the past day, Harry and Daxter had heard earlier that week that the French were holding a National Dueling Championship for underage witches and wizards, Harry decided to enter it as a challenge. Most of his opponents were nothing more then snobby French purebloods from the ages of eleven to sixteen, all of them were wearing fancy battle robes with their family's crest on it, most of them laughed at Harry's vest and claimed he looked like nothing more then a muggle. When they heard his last name was Potter they were shocked, they weren't expecting a British wizard in their dueling tournament, especially someone from as prestigious as a family as the Potters. None of them believed him at first, they noticed how he dressed in muggle clothes and wasn't wearing battle robes with the Potter family crest on it, they thought he was lying so they made him take a identity test. They made him cut his finger and they cast a spell that would spell out his true name, he passed, they were all shocked and many commented how the Potter family "must be going to the dogs.", of course none of them knew he was actually a _missing_ Potter.

Most of them insulted him, mostly they insulted him for his lack of following pureblood traditions and said he was a "Disgrace to wizards everywhere." that was of course until they started dueling. He defeated every wizard and witch he went up against with ease, of course he had a few advantages over, most of them were older then him, but he had advanced training and was a elemental, which made him immune to fire and electricity spells; not to mention his vest could absorb any spells that hit him, not that any did, his physical training had paid off and none of the spells that were aimed for him got even close. The French wizards and witches were shocked by his victories and were even more shocked by how easily he did it, he basically humiliated all the opponents he went up against, he defeated most of his opponents with a single spell. He went up against fourteen year old witch, Fleur Delacour, in the finals, she was the oldest daughter of the elite pureblood Delacour family.

The duel wasn't long or suspenseful, Fleur cast stunners and other hexes at Harry, Harry avoided them all and cast several stunners at her, she foolish chose to try and dodge the spells instead of blocking, which resulted in her getting hit with another stunner Harry had cast. She lost and Harry won the tournament, he was to be given a trophy and a 800 galleon prize, the money was chump change to the pureblood French wizards and witches who were richer then Harry could begin to imagine, the fame and the prestige of the title of best underage dueler in France, however, was valuable. It would give whatever family won it more honor and respect, the fact they lost to a BRITISH wizard only made it worst, not to mention they called him a disgrace to wizards when he defeated all their children with ease.

They apologized to him and welcomed him to a large fancy party they were holding, Daxter basically had to drag him along to the party, Harry hated formal events. He was basically the center of attention, Harry hated it, he never liked attention, he wasn't shy, he just didn't like everyone staring at him. One person who bugged him the most was Gabrielle Delacour, she tired to veela charms to seduce Harry, she was disappointed when it didn't work, being an elemental protected his mind from numerous forms of magic, including veela charms. She was very spoiled and very rich, she basically represented everything that Harry disliked.

Then the BIG problems started, the entire Delacour family vanished for half an hour and then the head of the Delacour family made a very public announcement, he was offering a marriage contract to the Potter family, specifically for Harry to marry Gabrielle when they turned seventeen. They obviously weren't expecting a 'no' from Harry, which is exactly what they got, they thought he would never refuse their offer, a British Potter marrying a French Delacour, it would tie together two very old, elite pureblood families; they expected him to say yes and the heads of the families would meet later and sign the contract. Harry refused flat out, which shocked everyone, then after some yelling, crying, and fireballs, he ended up teleporting out of there.

Harry sighed "What did I do?"

"You pissed off one of the most powerful families in the world, and you humiliated them in front of hundreds of people." said Daxter, angry

"How did I humiliate them?" asked Harry

"May I remind you what you said when Gabrielle Delacour asked why you refused?" said Daxter

_Flashback- language is FRENCH _

"_Why don't you wish to Marry me?" asked Gabrielle, close to tears_

"_Do you want me to be honest?" asked Harry, who had a feeling this was the first time anyone ever said 'no' to this girl_

"_Yes" said Gabrielle, everyone in the crowd listened closely_

"_You are spoiled rotten, you talk too much, you tried to use veela charms to get my attention, not to mention your family is a bunch of hypocrites and are only doing this for appearance and fame, also I don't believe in arranged marriages and don't wish to be engaged at eleven." said Harry, honestly _

_Flashback Ended_

"She asked me to be honest." said Harry, not understanding what he did wrong

"HARRY, when a woman asks you to be honest you tell her anything, EXCEPT THE TRUTH." yelled Daxter

"That's ridiculous." said Harry

"Woman are a strange creature, but we have bigger problems now then your stupidity involving the opposite. The Delacours are going to cause us a lot of problems now." said Daxter

"Come on Daxter, you didn't honestly expect me to say YES to marriage at ELEVEN." said Harry

Daxter sighed "You're right, you could have told them easier, but I suppose the results would have been close to the same."

"So how bad is this situation?" asked Harry

"Very bad, you're a Potter heir, you refused a marriage contract with another elite pureblood family, although the Delacours can't do anything to hurt you DIRECTLY, they will cause hell." said Daxter

"How? They are a FRENCH family, I am BRITISH." said Harry

"Doesn't matter, the offer of a marriage contract from a family like the Delacours, no one would refuse that, not even your family.." said Daxter

"How powerful are the Delacours?" asked Harry

"They are the richest family in France, their wealth is only met by the Malfoy and the Zabini families. They have connections with ALL European wizarding families, including the Potters, they are not someone you want to piss off." explained Daxter

"What will they do now?" asked Harry

"Most likely the Delacours will go to the Potters, they still think you were representing your family." said Daxter

"I never said I was representing my family." said Harry

"Doesn't matter, you entered, which means you represented your family." sighed Daxter "The political repercussions on your family will be HUGE."

"How is that OUR problem?" asked Harry, who really didn't care about the political power of his family

"It's not, the problem for us is that the British ministry assumed we were in England somewhere, when the Delacours face your family they will know you left England and are somewhere in mainland Europe. They will be more motivated then ever to locate you, the Delacours will want an apology and it can't be given without you" said Daxter

Harry groaned, he had no interest in apologizing to the Delacours or facing Dumbledore yet "Which means we need to get out of Europe, fast" said Harry, as he got up and summoned his backpack

"Yeah good idea, we will head somewhere they will never look." said Daxter

"Israel I hear is nice this time of year." said Harry, quickly packing

"Good idea, they will never look for us in that pile of rocks." said Daxter, who at the moment just wanted to get as far away from France as possible, he grabbed some other stuff and threw it in Harry's backpack

"How long before the Delacours go to face my family?" asked Harry

"They will probably need at least 24 hours to contact all their allies in England and get their support, then they will face your family." said Daxter "We should probably stay out of Europe for awhile, they will stop looking after a few months."

"Yeah, probably a year and this will blow over." said Harry, as Daxter jumped onto Harry's shoulder

"I doubt it will blow over, but the it won't worsen as long as you are missing." said Daxter

Harry nodded his head and was about to snap his fingers when he realized he had forgotten something "I forgot my trophy and money, they never awarded it to me." They were supposed to have the award ceremony after the Delacours announcement

"Well we sure can't go back, I sure as HELL don't want to get hit with more fireballs from any veelas, we aren't all immune to fire like you." said Daxter "They will probably just give it to your family."

"Shame, it was a nice trophy." said Harry, before he snapped his fingers and vanished

**The next day in England…**

**Potter manor grounds, Scotland **

A huge party was going on outside Potter manor for Harrison Potter's 12th birthday, numerous wizards and witches were there, including Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. Lily was sitting at a table talking to Molly Weasley; James was telling Sirius and Remus a joke; Harrison was playing Quidditch with Ron and the Weasley twins; and Taylor was laying on the grass watching the game while petting her cat, Brandi; Dumbledore was listening as Fudge talked of the upcoming elections; and numerous other witches and wizards were attending the large party. When suddenly Monsieur Delacour, head of the Delacour family appeared on their grounds with several of his advisors. Every looked at the visiting party after they appeared, those who recognized him were shocked, those who didn't recognize him wondered who he was and why he was here. James Potter walked over to Monsieur Delacour and said "Hello Monsieur Delacour, we weren't expecting you."

Delacour showed no interest in beating around the bush and said "Lord Potter, Your family has caused my family great dishonor." he said it in perfect English, being head of a major pureblood family meant he had to be able to know numerous languages

James looked at Delacour, wondering what he was talking "May I ask what you are speaking of?" the entire party was listening to the rather loud conversation

"I am speaking of your son's slander, he publicly insulted my family and made a mockery of wizarding traditions." said Delacour

"I am afraid I have no idea of what you are speaking of, Harrison hasn't…"

Delacour interrupted "I am not speaking of your oldest son and first heir, I am speaking of your youngest son, Harold."

"Harry?" asked James, unbelievingly, how could Harry have met the powerful Delacours? More importantly, what the hell did he do?"Yes, your youngest son insulted my family and made a mockery of our traditions." stated Delacour

Dumbledore heard Harry's name and quickly entered the conversation "You have seen young Harry? Harry Potter has been missing for over a year now"

Delacour snorted "For a missing boy he sure knows how to get attention, he entered my nation's national dueling competition and won."

Everyone listening to the conversation mouths dropped, HARRY had won a NATIONAL dueling competition? "He entered your tournament?" asked Lily, entering the conversation, what was Harry doing entering a dueling tournament at TWELVE? If she wasn't so worried she would have been proud of her son's achievement

"Yes, he entered the tournament and won it." said Delacour "I was very impressed with your son's abilities and offered him my youngest daughter, Gabrielle." mouth's dropped AGAIN, even the children, they all knew what that meant, he had offered them a marriage contract. Everyone at the party was shocked, the idea of a Potter and a Delacour married was unbelievable, two of the most powerful families combined by marriage, both would be unstoppable.

"MY SON IS TOO YOUNG TO BE ENGAGED AND IS NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY TO BE SIGNED OFF IN A CONTRACT" yelled Lily Potter after the shock wore off of her son wining a tournament and being ENGAGED. '_Harry what have you been doing?' _thought Lily

"My daughter and your son are not engaged, YET." said Delacour, his daughter still wanted their son, not to mention that boy held a valuable title and was a Potter, if they married their political power and support would grow. "He refused to marry my Gabrielle, he insulted her and my family before leaving, he also is stepping on wizarding traditions we have held sacred for thousands of years."

James groaned, what was his son doing? Trying to ruin his family's power in the government? "What do you mean by 'stepping on wizarding traditions'?" asked James

"He doesn't wear wizarding robes and chooses to wear disgusting muggle clothing, he refused a very valuable alliance with my family, which is an INSULT as you know to the offering family, and he didn't show any of my fellow wizards or I the respect we deserve as his superiors." explained Delacour

"If my son is such a disgrace, then why don't you GO TO HELL?." yelled Lily, NO ONE insulted ANY of her children and got away with it

"Although your son may step on our traditions, he has his pluses, he is the most capable dueler I have EVER seen, he is extremely powerful, which could prove useful and my daughter is quite taken with him." said Delacour

James suddenly figured out what Delacour wanted, he still wanted Harry to marry his daughter "Wait, you still want Harry to marry your daughter?"

"Of course, with some lessons he can be taught proper manners and will be very respectable. By your son marrying my daughter we will tie our families together by blood and support EACH other, we will BOTH benefit from their marriage." said Delacour

James was tempted, the Delacours, although a French family, was a elite and powerful pureblood family with many connections in England and with their support they would have close to complete control of the wizardgamot, which would prove useful when the next war broke out, only one thing was stopping him from agreeing "OUR SON IS NOT FOR SALE, HE WILL NOT BE GETTING MARRIED TO YOUR DAUGHTER OR ANYONE FOR A LONG TIME." yelled Lily

He was speaking as if her son was a piece of property that could be bought, looking for support she looked around and Sirius, Harry's godfather, quickly said "Well I have seen that girl's mother and she is hot, that girl will defiantly be a babe when she gets older, not to mention she is part veela, so Harry would definably get SOMETHING out of the marriage, but I have to agree with Lily here, Harry refused and it's his life, if he doesn't want to marry your daughter then he shouldn't have to." Sirius of course knew nothing of the politics behind the marriage, although he was head of the Black family he never actually used that title "I am impressed though, Harry just turned twelve and is already getting VEELAS, he's good, he takes after his godfather I guess."

Delacour said "Your son greatly insulted my family, I am willing to forgive that if he marries my daughter, if he doesn't then the consequences will be grave."

"What consequences?" asked James, he knew he wasn't going to like this

"Even if your son is not currently residing with you, he is still your responsibility, his actions are your actions, he insulted my family and mocks our traditions, therefore, you will suffer the consequences of his actions." said Delacour threatingly

James knew of the power of the Delacour family, they could cause them to lose support if he did not agree. But he couldn't give them Harry, he was his son, but he couldn't risk the Delacour's anger either. When the next war started Harrison was going to need all the support he could get if he was going to defeat Voldemort, so James now had to make a choice: one son's happiness or the other's safety. Harry HAD gotten himself into this mess, he shouldn't have made the Delacours angry, but they had already given up Harry once and basically ruined the first eleven years of his life, could he now make Harry sacrifice his happiness for the REST of his life? Harrison needed as much support as possible if he was defeat Voldemort, the Delacour's support would help immensely, but it would basically cost him his other son. James needed to make a choice, but he needed more time to make it "Even if I agree to this, which I am not saying I am, both subject's of the contract have to sign it to make it binding, Harry we haven't seen in over a year and we have no idea where he is."

"He is obviously in France, he couldn't have left the country yet." said Delacour

"France is a large country, do you have any idea even what city he is in?" asked James, he needed to buy time

"I have connections in the Aurors, they WILL find him." said Delacour

"Until they do, I will not make my decision." said James

"Very well then, once your son is found I expect an answer, I suggest you consider your options wisely." said Delacour, then Delacour and his advisors apparated away

"JAMES WE ARE NOT GIVING THEM OUR SON, WE WILL NOT FORCE HIM TO MARRY SOMEONE FOR POLITICAL GAIN, WE ALREADY GAVE HIM UP ONCE I WILL NOT DO IT AGAIN!" yelled a red faced overprotective mother

James weakly replied "I only did that to buy us time, we need to find a third option." although he knew there really wasn't one

"HOW ABOUT WE TELL HIM NO" yelled Lily, almost everyone at the party was cowering

"It's more complicated then that Lily, the Delacours are a very powerful family, we can not risk angering them." said Dumbledore calmly, he also knew there was no third option, but making Harry marry someone would not jeopardize his plans

"SHUT UP DUMBLEDORE OR I WILL PUT YOU BACK IN THE HOSPITAL WING, I LISTENED TO YOUR ADVICE ONCE AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT US! I LOST MY SON AND RUINED HIS LIFE, HE ALREADY SACRIFICED ENOUGH, WE ARE LUCKY HE DOES NOT HATE US, I WILL NOT MAKE HIM SACRIFICE ANY MORE!" yelled Lily, Dumbledore, along with most of the adults at the party had their wands ready just in cause she tried to attack him again, Lily didn't make idle threats.

"Well he would at least get a hot babe out of it." said Sirius jokingly

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?" yelled Lily

"Normally James, but I know better, unless their daughter grows red hair, Harry will never willingly marry her." said Sirius, who wasn't quite as afraid of her anger as her husband and believed all Potter men were doomed to marry redheads

"Thank you Sirius." said Lily, who calmed down

"I can think of a third option, although no one will like it, but it won't anger the Delacours and won't force Harry to marry someone" said Remus

"What is it?" asked James, who wanted any other options then the ones he had

"We don't find Harry." said Remus "The contract can't be made without both of the children, as long as Harry is missing they can't make a contract."

"I am afra…" but before Dumbledore could finish Lily growled at him and gave him a 'I will brutally rip you limb from limb and feed you to my cat if you say another word' and Dumbledore stopped taking

Fudge then said "Allowing a twelve year old to run around the world unsupervised is unacceptable, he has already made a mess as it is, I can't allow him to keep running around and angering more powerful families."

"Harry has taken care of himself for over six years now without trouble, so what if he pisses off a few purebloods?" asked Sirius

"He could start a political war." said Fudge

"SO? It's the FRENCH, they will do what they always do when they start a war, SURRENDER!" stated Sirius

"What if he ends up in Germany or Russia? He could end up angering another family, more dangerous family." said Fudge

"or he could end up getting a lot of German and Russian babes." said Sirius

"You don't seem very worried about your godson." stated Lily

"I'm not, he has shown he can take care of himself and score Veelas at the same time, he has my respect." said Sirius

"You don't want to see him again?" asked Lily

"Of course I want to see him again, but I also don't want him to be forced to marry someone he apparently doesn't like." explained Sirius

"So what exactly are we going to do?" asked Remus, everyone turned to James, he was the Head of the Potter house, he made the decisions when it came to things like this, it was really his choice. The problem was he had no idea WHAT he was going to do.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review, The story will get a bit more interesting now**


	14. International Dueling Tournament

**I still do not own Harry Potter**

**I got SO many reviews, I am SO happy****J**

**Chapter 14: International Dueling Tournament **

_**The Following takes place on August 2nd, 2002**_

_**Tel Aviv, Israel**_

"THIS is a vacation." said Daxter, who was laying on a chair near the hotel pool, staring at the numerous woman in bikinis who were swimming or near the pool. They were staying at a nice five star hotel in Tel Aviv, they had heard nothing about the Delacour incident, not shocking since wizarding newspapers in the Middle east don't tell much about what's going on in Europe.

"THIS is what normal people do for fun? NOTHING?" asked Harry, who was laying on a chair next to Daxter, he was wearing swim trunks and was shirtless, he was trying to get a tan.

"YES, NORMAL people do this, this is a lot less stressful then over little _trip _to the GAZA STRIP yesterday

_Flashback- one day ago _

"_HARRY IF WE DIE I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" yelled Daxter, as he held onto Harry's shoulder, while Harry ran with an AK-47 in his hands. Harry turned a corner and saw another muggle terrorist after him, before the terrorist could open fire, Harry fired a burst of machine gun at the terrorist, killing the terrorist. "HARRY BEHIND YOU." Harry quickly took cover behind the corner as an RPG came flying towards him._

_Flashback ended_

"Oh come, it wasn't that bad." said Harry, it's not like they haven't been shot at or blown up before

"NOT BAD, we had an ARMY of HAMAS after us because they thought YOU were a SPY!!" said Daxter

"May I remind you it was YOUR 'natural sense of direction' that got us in the line of fire?" said Harry

_Flashback- one day ago_

"_Daxter, why don't we just use the map?" asked Harry, as he was walking down one of the alleys in the Gaza strip_

"_Men don't use maps, we have a natural sense of direction." said Daxter, they turned a corner and found a team of masked man setting up a rocket, the men saw them, grabbed their guns and starting shooting_

_Flashback ended_

"Some 'natural' sense of direction you have!" said Harry

"HEY, we wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you wanting to see the Gaza strip." said Daxter

"Whatever." said Harry, pulling out his PDA

Daxter sighed and looked back at the pool "But come on, this is nice, Harry. You, me, sitting by a pool looking at beautiful Israeli women in peaceful Israel." just as he said that a bomb was heard going off somewhere in Tel Aviv

"Yeah, 'peaceful' is not a word I would use to describe Israel, a nation that has been at war for over 50 years and suffers daily rocket attacks." said Harry, who got used to the daily rocket attacks and suicide bombings.

"Well its nicer then going back to Europe and facing the Delacours." said Daxter

"True, but you do realize we can't stay here forever?" asked Harry, he had unfinished business in Europe

"Yeah, Yeah, your evil revenge plan against Dumbledore. We will stay in Israel for a few months and then head back to Europe." said Daxter

"MONTHS? We are not spending months in Israel." said Harry, they never stayed anywhere for more then a few weeks or a month at the most

"Well I sure as hell am not going to any other of these middle eastern countries; if we go to Iran we will get shot or thrown in prison, or BOTH; There is a WAR going on in Afghanistan; Iraq is run by a lunatic French dictator…"

"Saddam Hussein is not FRENCH." said Harry

"He hates America, he loves mistresses and wears a beret, sounds FRENCH to me." said Daxter

"Nice generalization of the French." said Harry

"Hey, not my fault the French have such a bad reputation." said Daxter

"Yeah, guess not, but we can't stay in Israel for a YEAR." said Harry

"You got a better place to go that is not in Europe? In a way we are better off you pissed off the Delacours, it's a lot nicer here then in all the other places we have been." said Daxter

"Daxter, we have EVERY EUROPEAN auror department looking for us, the Delacours are probably close to starting a war with my family, God knows the trouble they are in." said Harry

"I thought you weren't worried about your family." said Daxter

"I don't care about their political power, I do care about SOME of my family's well being, what non-political repercussions could this have if I remain missing?" asked Harry

"Well, the Delacours have several close 'friends' in the ministry of magic and own large parts of many of the businesses in England, not to mention they are close friends with almost ALL the purebloods in England, they could easily use them to make your family's lives more difficult." said Daxter

"How?" asked Harry

"Well your brother is basically immune due to his title; your father will only be hurt politically, none of his friends are close with the Delacours, your mother has no part in politics and her friends are not part of any elite pureblood family; your sister will probably suffer the most." said Daxter

"What do you mean my sister will _suffer _the most?" growled Harry

"Well your sister doesn't have any titles to protect her, and according to you, she doesn't have many friends and your little stunt with the Delacours will make it EVEN MORE difficult for her to make friends, many of the children her age are pureblood or members of the ministry with relations to the Delacours, and dislike of a person by a parent usually spreads to the child." explained Daxter

"I am going to murder the Delacours." growled Harry, his sister already had enough trouble making friends with Harrison as her brother, she didn't need any more trouble "she has nothing to do with this."

Daxter sighed "She is the only member of your family to have seen or spoken directly to you for over ELEVEN years, and people know that."

"She didn't even know it was ME, damn pureblood politics." said Harry, getting up from his chair, grabbing his shirt and other stuff before heading back to his room with Daxter following nervously behind, forgetting all about vacation

**5 minutes later…**

Harry and Daxter walked into their room to see Hedwig in his room, she had TWO letters and a large package. "Hey look, a package, must be your PENSIEVE." said Daxter, who quickly ran over to the owl and took the letters, he couldn't carry the package

"One letter from the goblins and one from Merlin." said Daxter

"Great, I got more important things to do, I need to go execute a short French man." said Harry

"Do that later, Merlin sent us a letter marked 'URGENT', I have a feeling it is important." said Daxter, as he opened the letter and started to read it's content, after a minute of reading he said "UH OH"

"What's wrong?" said Harry, annoyed

Daxter lowered the letter and had a horrified look on his face "We have a problem, turns out the Delacours may not attack your family for something in return."

"What?" asked Harry

Daxter nervously said "They still want you to marry their daughter, and they have threatened that if your family refuses then they will use all the power they have to ruin your family's political standing."

"WHAT? I INSULTED THEIR FAMILY, THEIR PEOPLE, I HUMILIATE THEIR CHILDREN, I INSULT THEIR CHILDREN, AND I INSULTED ALL THEIR TRADITIONS, YET THEY STILL WANT ME TO MARRY THEIR DAUGHTER?" yelled Harry

"Doesn't matter, you have a valuable title in France and proved your ability in the tournament, not to mention you are a Potter; all of this will increase their power and fame." said Daxter

Harry groaned, he never should have entered that tournament, "Will my parents give me to the Delacours to protect their political power?"

"It's not your PARENTS who make the call, it is your FATHER, your mother doesn't really have any control over who you marry." said Daxter

"Great, so the parent who cares about me can't really do anything to protect me, GREAT! Will my father give me to the Delacours?" asked Harry

"It's a little complex, your family can't lose their power in the wizardgamot, they need as much support as possible for when Voldemort returns, the Delacours can cause them to lose a lot of that support." explained Daxter

"So I am basically screwed!" said Harry "I can't marry their daughter, she is a spoiled brat, not to mention they are a super elite pureblood family and I am a menace to wizarding society who HATES wizarding traditions"

"They can't sign the contract without both children present, as long as you are missing you are safe." said Daxter

"I can't stay missing forever Daxter, I plan to go back to England in 2 to 3 years, I can't go back if there is a risk of me ending up married." said Harry "There has to be a way to convince the Delacours they don't want me to marry their daughter."

Daxter sighed "That won't be easy."

"How about blackmail? Their must be something we can use to get them to back off." said Harry

Daxter sat on one of the large chairs in the room and considered their options, then said "There is only one option I can think of, the Delacours own numerous businesses in France, if we were to buy them out we could force their hand and make them back off in exchange for their businesses." said Daxter

"But?" asked Harry, there was always a but

"But, that would require a MASSIVE income we don't have, we are well off, but we don't have anywhere close to enough money to buy enough of the stocks to take control of the businesses they own." explained Daxter

"How much would we need?" asked Harry,

Daxter sighed "Stocks for their businesses are not cheap, I can deal with the business, but the money…"

"How much Daxter?" asked Harry

"At least 2 to 3 million galleons." said Daxter

"2 TO 3 MILLION GALLEONS? WHERE THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET THAT KIND OF MONEY?" yelled Harry

"Now you see the problem." said Daxter

Harry sat on the bed with his face in his hands "That's a lot of treasure and artifacts I would need to find." he only had close to 100 thousand Galleons, he never focused on finding treasure, he never needed money that much

"Yeah no kidding." said Daxter

"We need to find a way to get that money, options?" asked Harry

"We can spend the next three to four years getting treasure or we can find another way to get money." said Daxter

"I can't spend YEARS looking for treasure." said Harry

Daxter sighed, he paced around the room till he screamed "I GOT IT!! The International Dueling Tournament!!"

Harry groaned "DAXTER A DUELING TOURNAMENT IS WHAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS!"

"The prize for the winner is 4 MILLION galleons, more then enough for us to out buy the Delacours." Said Daxter

"Daxter, the international dueling tournament is a private event, only people who have won…" Harry suddenly remembered he had WON the French Tournament, which gave him a spot in the tournament

"You WON the French Tournament, you have a spot in the tournament, it starts in two weeks." said Daxter

"Daxter, most of the people in that tournament are adults with DECADES of training." said Harry, duelers from all over the world entered that tournament to win the title of "Greatest Dueler in the world" and the grand prize of 4 million Galleons, the tournament only happened every four years.

"So what? You are better then all of them, and you have been training for over six years now, you can win." said Daxter

Harry sighed, he _could_ win, it was possible, but their was a problem "Daxter, if I enter the tournament then I have to enter under _my _name, the tournament is big news, they will find out I am participating." said Harry

"Harry, they are not exactly looking for you in the NEWSPAPER, they think you are on the run, they don't think you are entering a dueling tournament." said Daxter "Even if they do find you in America, they don't have any power in America, may I remind you that WE have a few friends in America, the Delacours never bothered to make friends with the Americans, they spent their time making friends with all the EUROPEAN families." explained Daxter

"The British and French aurors may not have power but my parents do, they can MAKE the American aurors take me in." said Harry

"Damn I didn't think of that." said Daxter, who sighed

Harry started pacing around the room, he HAD to enter, but entering would mean facing his parents, they won't let him use his plan even if he won. He needed a way to get his parents to LET him enter, his father would never listen to him, but he had an idea "Daxter I have an idea."

"What?" asked Daxter

"I know a way to get my parents to LET me enter the tournament." said Harry

"How?" asked Daxter

"My mom, she can convince my father to let me enter, if we do this correctly, we can outsmart the Delacours and win the tournament without any interference." said Harry

"You honestly think your mother will listen to you?" asked Daxter, who thought this plan was crazy

"Yes, she loves me, she has a lousy way of showing it, but she has defended me according to Merlin and she can convince my father to let me enter, I will be back in their custody, at least temporary, so the aurors will back off." said Harry

"What about the Delacours?" asked Daxter

"The Delacours have no idea WHAT we are planning, they want me to marry their daughter because of my fame, if I enter the tournament I will be even more famous, they won't even _try_ stop me, we can delay the contract till after the tournament." said Harry

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Daxter

"What about him? He has no control over me, he can't touch me, I am not one of his students." said Harry

"You know this plan might be crazy enough to work, but one problem, even if we win the tournament, how are we going to escape afterwards to get the stocks and blackmail the Delacours?" asked Daxter

"You said we would only need 3 million galleons to buy out the Delacours businesses ." said Harry

Daxter nodded "Yeah, so?"

"How long would it take you to buy ALL of the Delacours stocks?" asked Harry, not answering the question

"Less then a week, why? What are you planning?" asked Daxter

Harry just smirked, he had a plan, if it worked, then the Delacours would be screwed and would have no choice but back off, if he failed, he would have worse problems then the Delacours to deal with, much worse.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. Harry's full plan is secret and will not be revealed till later. Harry will meet with his mother next chapter, and trust me, there is more to the plan. ALSO don't make any assumptions about what I may do involving Harry and his parents afterwards or who he may duel in the Tournament **


	15. Not a Chapter, NEED HELP

PLEAD FOR HELP!! I am looking for a story on fan fiction, I can't remember it's title so if any of you know it please tell me its name- Harry's parents are alive but everyone in the wizarding world (including his parents and all the other characters) believes Harry was killed by Voldemort on Halloween, they find him 16 years later when he is seventeen under the name HARRY JOHNSON (I think that was his name) he doesn't know he is a wizard and works in a car garage with his friend (I think his name was Chaz or something like that and he was also a wizard). (HARRY DOES NOT HAVE A TWIN) If any of you recognize this story PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NAME

I know I shouldn't have posted this as a chapter and I WILL delete this as soon as I find that story. I apologize to anyone who was excited about this possibly being a chapter, I was in the middle of writing a chapter and was planning to include this message until I got a bad review, someone insulted my writing, my characters, and called me a horrible author, now my writing flame is gone and I am depressed. I know my story isn't the best and every story gets bad reviews no matter how good it is, but it still hurts me and now I can't write, I AM SO SORRY. I really want to find the story and I can't write the next chapter until I feel better, which may take a day or two. 

I apologize once again to all my readers


	16. Harry meets his mom

**I Still don't own Harry Potter**

**I found the story it is titled "Finding and saving the Boy-who-lived." by ****kittycow2004****, it hasn't been updated in over a year, but it gives me an idea for a story, I need to find one more story if you can assist again I would be grateful- Harry is believed dead and his twin brother is believed to have defeated Voldemort, his brother is NOT a snob, he also has a sister that is born soon after, when Harry is fifteen they meet him again, they were looking for allies and he works for some organization that fights or something, he goes under a different name and but his parents recognize him and he believes they abandoned him. The story is only a few chapters but they are pretty long chapters, Harry is not seen in the story until they meet him when he is fifteen. I know it is not very specific, but if you know ANY story that sounds like this please tell me, it's important and thank you. **

**Thank you to all people that encouraged me to continue writing**

**Chapter 15: Harry meets his mother **

_**The following takes place on August 3rd**__**, 2002 **_

_**Hogwarts grounds, somewhere in Scotland **_

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Daxter

"We really don't have a choice anymore, Daxter." replied Harry "Did you check the map?"

Daxter nodded. "Yeah, your mom is alone in her office, most likely she is preparing lesson plans for the year."

"Good, what about all the other teachers?" asked Harry

"All the other teachers are also in their offices." said Daxter

"Ok, lets go." said Harry, Daxter jumped onto Harry's shoulder, Harry snapped his fingers and vanished

_**Hogwarts 3**__**rd**__** floor, Charms classroom**_

Harry appeared in his mothers classroom, "You know, when I get older I think I would like to be a teacher." said Harry as he looked around the classroom

"Yeah, I can DEFIANTLY imagine you as a teacher." said Daxter "What subject would you want to teach?" asked Daxter, who knew Harry could teach ALL the subjects if he wanted to

"Defense against the Dark Arts." said Harry

" Figures, you pick the _cursed_ job." said Daxter, who knew of Hogwart's long list of Defense teachers over the last few decades. "I think you would make a good auror."

"I do enough auror type things already, also that would mean I would have to take orders from my FATHER." said Harry, who knew his father was head of the auror department

"You do realize that if you become a teacher you will have to work under DUMBLEDORE, right?" asked Daxter

"No, Dumbledore will be gone by the time I plan to be a teacher." said Harry, Dumbledore's days as headmaster were numbered

"Right, I forgot about that" said Daxter "should we go meet your mom?"

"Yeah." said Harry, they walked across the classroom to a large wooden door with a sign on it that read "_Professor Potter's office"_, Harry and Daxter placed their ears on the door and heard the faint sound of a quill scratching, Harry looked at Daxter and who nodded, he then knocked on the door and received "Enter", Harry opened the door and walked into his mother's office.

"What is it now Dumbledore?" said the redheaded woman, clearly annoyed, she didn't even bother to look up at him, Harry decided to have a little fun, even if this was a serious situation

"Has anyone ever noticed how parents are such hypocrites, they tell us kids to have manners when they themselves don't have manners." said Harry

Lily looked up and saw Harry, her mouth dropped, she softly asked "H-harry?"

Harry smirked, sat down on the couch across from her desk and said "Last time I checked"

Lily just stared at him, Harry looked around her office as she stared at him. The office was nice, it was fairly large and comfortable, it reminded him of a therapist's office. It had a comfortable couch and a large comfy chair, it had a large desk and bookshelf filled with photos and books. Hung on the wall was a degree that showed she graduated from Hogwarts, which was given to all students who graduated after completing their seventh year, and a degree which showed she had a mastery in charms. A mastery is a lot like a college degree, they are not necessary to get a job, but you are more likely to get a better job if you do have one. Usually teachers get one in whatever subject they wish to teach, they often took two to three years to get and the courses to get them were extremely difficult for the average person.

"You know you really shouldn't stare, it's very rude." said Harry, after his mother stared at him for over five minutes

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily, who still couldn't believe Harry was sitting right in front of her after so long

"I see I have to be the parent in this conversation." said Harry, who was kind of having fun insulting his mother's lack of manners

"How did you get into the castle?" asked Lily, she obviously wasn't thinking before asking her questions because they were pretty stupid questions to ask her son after not seeing him in over ten years.

"Magic." replied Harry "But seriously, this is the first time you see me in over nearly eleven years and you are asking me how I snuck into a nearly empty castle?" asked Harry

"Yeah, but we now know you obviously inherited your mothers intelligence." said Daxter, teasing Harry

"A talking ferret?" said Lily, who had heard of son's traveling companion but still couldn't believe a ferret could talk

"I'm an OTTSEL." yelled Daxter

"Daxter is a _little_ sensitive about his species." said Harry "But, that is not why we came here."

"W-why are you here?" asked Lily nervously, she had a feeling he wasn't here to come back

"The marriage contract the Delacours want you to sign, I need to stop it." said Harry

"Your father is not going to sign that contract." said Lily determined

"Did he tell you this?" asked Harry

"No, but you will not be getting traded in any contract as long as I have any say in it." said Lily

"Well in that case I am screwed, because you _**don't**_ have any say in it, the head of the family chooses whether or not to have their children married via contract, in wizarding law you have no say." said Harry

"B-But I'm, your mother." said Lily

"Well that remains disputed in my mind, you haven't actually done much to earn that title, although I am now giving you the chance to earn redemption for ruining five years of my life." said Harry

"By doing what?" asked Lily quickly, she wanted her son's forgiveness so she wasn't really thinking much

"BY NOT RUINING THE REST OF MY LIFE." yelled Harry, Lily fell back into her chair, she now knew her son had not only inherited her eyes, but also her anger. "I CANNOT marrying Gabrielle Delacour, she is a spoiled brat and so annoying."

"AKA she is an average pureblood child." said Daxter

"and I also HATE average, they are BORING." said Harry

"She will be quite the looker though." commented Daxter "Shame she is blonde, if she was redhead she would have a better chance, she is at a natural disadvantage, at least when dealing with a Potter."

Both Harry and Lily groaned, Daxter noticed this, "Anyway, I need the Delacours to back off." said Harry "Dad won't stand up to them, he thinks he needs all that political power for the second war with Voldemort, which means I need to stop them myself."

"Can't you just refuse to marry her? I read that that YOU need to sign the document to make it official, that's why they need you there." said Lily, who didn't know much about wizarding law because it was an extremely dull subject, even to her, someone would be considered quite a bookworm.

"I can refuse, but it would most likely result with my disownment and every European pureblood will be made my enemy, of course if it was just the former I would refuse to sign, but I DON'T want to piss off every wizarding family in Europe, Damn to hell those Purebloods." said Harry

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!" yelled Lily, her motherly instincts suddenly returning

Daxter went flying off Harry's shoulder and hit the floor, face first, Harry stared at his mother wide eyed and said "Did you just MOTHER me?"

Lily sat back in her chair, "Well I am your mother." stated Lily

"As long as I am at risk of ending up engaged to a French witch you do not have that title, you lost it for abandoning me eleven years ago, but I am very forgiving, help me and you will earn that title back." said Harry bitterly

Lily's face guilt showed guilt, she didn't argue with what Harry said, mostly because she agreed, "I'm sorry"

"Whatever, back to the main problem, dealing with the Delacours." said Harry "The only way to end this is to MAKE them back off."

"How exactly do you plan to do that? They told us what you said to them, you insulted their children and family, yet they STILL want you to marry their daughter." asked Lily

"The Delacours own many businesses in France, if we buy enough stocks we can threaten to take control of their businesses, they will back off unless they want to lose their status as an elite pureblood family." explained Harry

"Harry, I am no expert on wizarding business, but I know stocks aren't cheap and you would need to buy at least 51% of almost ALL their stocks to take control." said Lily, she knew a bit more about business then she did politics

"Your right, it isn't cheap." said Harry

"How much will it cost?" asked Lily

"Daxter says he can buy bargain a bit and get the stocks cheaper then usual, but it will cost at LEAST 3 million galleons." said Harry

"3 MILLION GALLEONS?." yelled Lily

"Yeah, and sadly we can't use any of the Potter family money to get it." replied Harry

"What? Why not?" asked Lily

"The Potter family money is watched by goblins and WIZARDS, the Delacours would know if dad began buying stocks for their companies with any money from the Potter vault, they would know what he was doing and stop him." said Harry

"How on earth are you going to get THREE MILLION GALLEONS?" asked Lily

"I am going to enter the international dueling competition, the prize is 4 million galleons, more then enough to buy out the Delacours." said Harry, when suddenly he was hit by an earthquake

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ENTER THAT COMPETITION, EVEN IF YOU HATE ME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, PEOPLE DIE IN THAT COMPETITION." yelled Lily

"Unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice, it's the only way I can get that amount of money, I have a spot from winning the French tournament." said Harry

"YOU COULD DIE!" yelled Lily

"Better dead then married." said Harry "I don't have a choice, I have to enter."

She could tell by the determined look on his face that all the yelling in the world couldn't stop him, he seemed immune to her yelling, which was a first for anyone. EVERYONE feared her anger, even Dumbledore, Harry didn't even flinch when she yelled, which meant he wasn't afraid of her. So Lily sighed and said "Do you honestly think you can win the tournament?"

Harry nodded "I can win, I have been training for years to duel, the problem is I need to keep outside influences out, which is where I need your help." said Harry

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, confused

"The Tournament takes place in a few weeks in New York, I need you to call off the aurors looking for me, I know you can make dad and the minister do that. They are going to find out I entered the tournament, I need you to stop them from pulling me out." explained Harry

Lily understood what he wanted and she could do it, but one thing confused her "What do you mean New York? The Tournament takes place in London this year." said Lily

"What do you mean? Are you sure?" asked Harry

"I am positive, your father, brother, and sister can't wait till the competition and have been trying to convince me to come along." said Lily

Harry groaned and turned to Daxter who had confused look on his face "DAXTER, you told me it was in NEW YORK."

"It is, I read the brochure, here look" Daxter pulled the brochure out of Harry's messenger bag

Harry grabbed the brochure and read the front, he suddenly realize Daxter had a brochure to the international dueling competition of 1992!! "DAXTER THIS BROCHURE IS FROM 1992." yelled

"So, it is 1992." said Daxter

"DAXTER, it's 2002, not 1992." said Harry

Daxter's eyes widened "It is? Oh right, I forgot"

"How did you forget what YEAR it is?" asked Harry

"HEY kid, YOU try living for OVER TWO THOUSAND YEARS, after the first thousand you stop bothering trying to keep track." said DaxterHarry sighed, Lily frowned "Does this change your plan by much?"

"No, doesn't matter much as long as you stop the aurors from hexing me the minute they find out where I am." said Harry

"I can, but it will be difficult, the minister is, well, an idiot, and Dumbledore is very insistent on finding you." said Lily

"All you have to do is tell them you know where I am and I am back in your custody." said Harry

"Will I know where you are and will you be back in my custody?" asked Lily

"No and no" replied Harry, Lily frowned, Harry looked her directly in the eyes and probed her mind for what she was thinking and what she wanted, she wanted him back and soon, Harry sighed "I plan to come back in a few years, but there are other things I need to do first, I am only back to get rid of the Delacours, then I am gone." said Harry

"May I ask what you need to do?" asked Lily

"No" replied Harry and Daxter

"Is it dangerous?" asked Lily

"Yes" replied Harry and Daxter

Lily groaned as she stood up, trying to look assertive , "May I ask you what you HAVE been doing?"

"Well we faced a dragon in Ireland, won a dueling tournament in France, passed Delta squadron training in America, got blown up and shot at by muggle Hamas militants in Israel/Palestine, and we got fireballs thrown at us by an army of angry veelas in France." said Harry, listening the numerous times Daxter and him had gotten into trouble

"Don't forget the time we were chased by an entire NEST of Acromantulas here in England and burned down HALF of the forbidden forest." said Daxter, who looked scared at just the memory

"Oh yeah, and we did that too." said Harry, who turned back to his mother, her face was as white as a ghost, her mouth was open wide and she wasn't blinking, she sighed and then passed out. "maybe we shouldn't have told her about the Acromantulas." said Harry as he got up to make sure his mom was alright, Daxter just nodded his head as Harry tried to wake us his mom.

**Love it? Hate it? Please Review, also please tell me if you know any story that sounds like the one I described. I originally did plan to hold the tournament in New York but decided to change it. **


End file.
